Not Afraid
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: Maria was never real. Jasper and Bella lead the newborn wars. Rose and Em are with them. They plan to over throw the Volturi. And to do so, they seek out the Cullen's and get information out of them. "You never knew, did you?" Lemons, Language, etc.
1. Finding Them

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me otherwise i would be rich as all hell and i would not need to worry about saving every dollar to buy an iphone or my semi dress**

**AN: This story belongs to xWrittenInBlood i asked permission to have this story to use to create a sequel.**

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
><em>Everybody come take my hand<em>  
><em>We'll walk this road together, through the storm<em>  
><em>Whatever weather, cold or warm<em>  
><em>Just let you know that, you're not alone<em>  
><em>Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road<em>

_Yeah, It's been a ride..._  
><em>I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one<em>  
><em>Now some of you might still be in that place<em>  
><em>If you're trying to get out, just follow me<em>  
><em>I'll get you there<em>

_Not Afraid - Eminem._

**Jasper Point Of Veiw.**

I walked through the dark streets of Rochester. Not alone, but with my brother. One of them. I walked the dark streets with Emmett McCarthy.

We were really living up to the true title of vampires. Walking silently, in large trench coats. Silently scuffling our feet along the ground at a slow pace for us, but a normal pace for humans.

The date held no meaning for me anymore. But I knew it was September 27. 1901.

I would forever be 20 years old. Living one life, I thought, would be hard enough. I had been like this since 1863. Cursed to forever walking the earth. My only companions, my family. I'd watch Peter and Charlotte's happiness grow more and more.

While mine dwindled.

The smell of blood caught my attention snapping me from my dreadful thoughts, and the almost silent sound of whimpering. My head snapped in the north west direction. I side glanced at Emmett who nodded, and we took off at a sprint. Too fast for a human to see. We were nothing but a whisper.

The smell got stronger. And sweeter. The whimpering slightly louder.

"We have each other." A soft voice said. "We won't die alone." Her voice was so sad and sweet, it drew me in.

"You've always been the best little sister." The other girl laughed lightly.

"Yeah, the only one." She corrected.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Rose?" I heard a small sniff.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. That's when I saw them.

A blonde girl and a brunette. The blonde was taller than the brunette, standing at about 5'6, and her sister being only 5 foot. Their clothes were torn and barely covering them. Blood smeared across their bodies, small cuts here and there. I heard a gasp and locked eyes with the blonde.

Her eyes were a violet blue color. She had to be no older than 17. I turned to see Emmett openly staring and smiled slightly. I looked at the small brunette, her steel grey eyes looked back. I almost gasped myself. I found myself mesmerized by this small humans beauty. That's when I really looked. She had to only be 16 years old. They had lost too much blood to survive.

With their hands clasped firmly together, they smiled at us. Almost welcoming us.

"Will you put us out of the pain?" The blonde asked, barely above a whisper. Her voice matched to be this 'Rose' person.

"It won't take much." The one, who I now knew as Bella spoke. They took a glance at each other, speaking with their eyes and not their words. Bella nodded, which had me confused.

I looked at Emmett.

"We have to save them. Please Jazz.. I can't explain it. I just-"

"I understand." I cut him off. I slowly stepped toward Bella. I felt no fear coming from her. For such a small thing, she was so brave. She leaned over, kissing her sister quickly on the cheek and uttering three magical words.

"I love you too, Bells." Rose replied, kissing her sisters cheek. "We'll always be together. Promise." Bella smiled, and the mere sight of it, made my heart lift.

I slowly swept some of her light brown hair out of the way of her pale throat. Now that I looked at her hair, it was really more of a dark blonde color. I leant forward, whispering my apology, and bit into her neck. I heard Emmett doing the same. I pushed as much venom into her as I could, not daring to take a drop of her sweet smelling blood.

I was extremely surprised, as Emmett was, by the two girls. They didn't utter a sound, although I did feel the pain coming from them.

I picked Bella up carefully, her hand still held in her sisters, Emmett gently picked up Rose. Together, so they would still have the comfort of each other, we bought them back to our base.


	2. Awakening

**Anyway, just a short explanation on how Jazzy was changed.**

**Maria doesn't exsist, but Lucy and Nettie did. They changed Jasper, but Jasper Char and Petey took them out. Now everyone in the army thinks that they work for 'Maria' but, she doesn't even exsist. They still think Jasper is the Major. And when Bella comes along as Jasper's mate, they think Bella is Maria. **

**So when they go to the Cullen's, the Cullen's meet Isabella Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. Still goes on the role of Alice having a 'vision' and meeting Jasper, thinking they'll fall in love. But the vision is forced upon her, and she thinks it is real.**

**Rosalie is a mental/physical sheild. I love Rose having some sort of power.**

**Emmett creates illusions. This is how they will think Bells is human.**

**Jasper can manipulate emotions etc. The normal.**

**And Bella.. Well, Bella. Have you ever seen Teen Titans? With Jericho? He's blonde and has green eyes. Bella's power is like that, but twisted slightly.**

**Bella can see peoples memories when she gets complete eye contact, and she can merge herself into their body, controlling it. The person who's body she is controlling is still in there, but only in mind. Bella control's it.**

**Both Rose and Bella's bodies can generate an electrical current, Like Kate Denali. It is a physical power, so if someone touches or grabs them, they can choose a volume of electricity to shock them with.**

_You can rack your brain like pool balls_  
><em>You will never think of this shit<em>  
><em>Yeah, honey you called?<em>  
><em>Well here I come, Havoc on the beat, I reek it<em>  
><em>Evil I see, hear and speak it<em>  
><em>Lady put your money on Shady<em>  
><em>Fuck that other weak shit<em>  
><em>Put your eggs in the same basket<em>  
><em>You can count every muh'fucking chicken fore' it hatches<em>

_Untitled - Eminem._

**Bella Point of View.**

It coursed through my veins, showing no mercy. No sign of the pain relenting. It grasped me and held me tightly. Not letting up for a second. My body was tense as the fire started licking at my heart.

I felt a hot hand in mine, gradually the skin was hardening. It was almost stone now. My other hand was grasped in a large, stone hand. It was cold, but welcomed against the fire that raged on inside of myself. It would stroke my hand every now and then, I would focus on that, that small amount of cold, the place where the pain was slightly less. Then the fire would roar again and rip my focus away from me.

I clenched my jaw, not daring to open my mouth in fear of a scream slipping through. I've learned not to scream. Rosalie was the same.

Rosalie. My older sister. How was she? Was she suffering this same fate? It had to be her hand in mine, the one starting to turn into stone. What was happening to her? Again, my focus was ripped away when the fire went from licking my heart, to biting down on it.

My heart bet rapidly in response, trying to get out of the death grip it was in. It twisted and turned, contracting and expanding. Until.. It just gave up. It stopped.

But I wasn't dead. I slowly sat up, looking to my left. Rose. But she looked so different.

She was still beautiful, but her violet eyes had changed to a deep red. She was pale, extensively so. Her face had thinned and her cheek bones were more prominent. Every elegant curve accentuated on her body. She was dressed in a large white shirt that reached mid thigh on her. Her long legs were still the same length as before. I smiled at her, before getting up quickly and running toward her.

I Was so shocked at how fast I got there, I skidded to a stop, but the momentum pushed me right into her. I locked eyes with her and saw our lives flash through her eyes quickly, then before I knew it, I was gone, looking through Rose's eyes. I heard two collective gasps.

"Rose? What the fuck happened?" I asked, there was a sort of echo. Was I in her mind?

"I don't know. But I can't control myself. I can't move, Bella, I'm stuck!" She screamed, it echoed again. I reached out, surprised when the arm I had told to move, did.

"I don't think I'm quite human anymore.." I whispered. This time out loud. I forced all my energy out of me, trying to get out of Rose's body. I fell through her, landing on my hands and knees, gasping for the breath I found myself not needing.

"Wow. That was awesome, how did you do it?" A large, burly male said. He had red eyes with dark brown curly short hair. I jumped to my feet and instinctively crouched in front of Rose. No one was going to fucking hurt as again. I avoided eye contact, but looked at him.

He raised his hands defensively and slowly fell to the ground, laying down. He was so open and vulnerable for an attack. I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

I stepped back, still in a crouch and looked around the room and saw another male. He was tall and had the same red eyes as the other male. Honey blond waves fell into his eyes slightly. He had large scars littering his body. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze. I knew he hated and was embarrassed by his scars. He slowly fell into the same position as the other male. I thankfully nodded once, stepping back to Rose's side, until she pushed me just behind her shoulder.

"Rose, Can't see." I complained, trying to look over top of her shoulder. She laughed slightly. Then glared at the males.

"Who are you?" She hissed menacingly. I smirked. Rose always came off as a cold hearted bitch, we both did. A sisterly trait we shared. The brown haired male shifted slightly, then this amazing violet shimmering surrounded Rose and I. The males eyes widened, as did my own.

I reached out and touched it, surprised when my hand went straight through, I pulled it back quickly. The blonde male stood up, his hands still in a defensive position, he reached out and touched the shield. Rose hissed at him, and I growled.

"Fuck!" He hissed, yanking his hand back and shaking it wildly.

"Shit, Rose, you did this?" I asked.

"Dude, they're talking but I can't hear them." The other male said. I smirked and looked at him.

"Fucking touch it!" I yelled, pointing toward the shield. He smiled. Walking toward it, I reached out my hand, as if to help him. I pushed my hand through slightly. He reached for my hand, and I fought my instincts to not run away. His hand grasped mine, I ripped it through the shield, his fist smashed into the shield as if it were the hardest thing on the earth. I didn't let go, he started yelling, twisting his hand, trying to pull it back.

But I was a sadistic bitch, I liked to see other people in pain. I felt a hand grasp mine and looked back at Rose. She nodded, silently telling me to release the man. I did and pulled my hand back through, shaking slightly. Rose closed her eyes, focusing on the shield. It flashed a few times, then disappeared.

"You girls are amazing." The blonde smiled.

"We know." We both said at the same time. "Now who the fuck are you?" We glared.

"Fuck, that's freaky." The brown haired male laughed. "I'm Emmett McCarthy. That stooge there is Jasper Whitlock. Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, This is Isabella Marie Hale." Rose introduced.

"Rose.." I whined. She looked at me, a smile appearing on her face.

"Bella Hale." Rose corrected. I nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jasper stepped forward and took my hand. I didn't know what to do. "Fuck!" He yelled again, he jumped back as if something had electrocuted him. Emmett did the same with Rose.

"You basically electrocuted me!" Emmett pouted.

"Same here." Jasper mumbled. I laughed slightly.

"Sorry, you just scared me a little." I explained to Jasper.

"Same here." Rose explained to Emmett.

"It's fine. We should know better anyway. Welcome to you're afterlife. Rosalie, Bella. This is the vampire world." Jasper smiled gently. And I believed him. I looked at Rose, reaching for her hand. She was reaching for mine too.

"I told you we'll always have each other." She smiled.


	3. Darkness is simply being missunderstood

**And to explain Bella's power more, She sort of possesses people once she has made eye contact with them, after seeing all their life memories. Her body turns insubstanintal and enters the person who she made eye contact with. Basically while she is possessing them, if it's a vampire she will have their powers while she is in their body, physically and mentally.**

**The host stays concious and is forced to do what Bella want's said person to do. It sounds sort of confusing. But yeah, that's her power.**

_And when it rains_  
><em>Will you always find an escape?<em>  
><em>Just running away<em>  
><em>From all of the ones who love you<em>  
><em>From everything<em>

_You made yourself a bed_  
><em>At the bottom of the blackest hole<em>  
><em>And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say<em>  
><em>That you don't want to see the sun anymore.<em>

_When It Rains - Paramore._

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

Jasper had explained that Rose and I had to be changed into vampires in order to live.. If that's what we were doing. We were in some army type thing. I never imagined myself growing up to go to the army, fuck I was only 16. Now to be told I wouldn't age and would forever be 16.. Not so nice.

"So, I'm stuck in this body," I motioned to myself. "for the rest of eternity?" I asked. Jasper nodded. "Fuck it!" I growled. He laughed slightly.

"So the rule is, every one here thinks that they are working for 'Maria', but there is no Maria. Me, Em and Peter run this show." He explained.

"If you expect me to bow down, you are sadly mistaken." I warned.

"I didn't expect you to." He smiled gently. I found myself smiling back. "Now, our main goal is?" He questioned.

"Take down the Volturi. And.. Look out for my sister." I added smiling. Jasper smiled back and nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy." I felt this strange comfort around Jasper. I didn't know what it was. But, I couldn't help it. He had this calming effect. I had already asked him if it was his empathic gift. He denied it instantly, telling me that his powers wouldn't work on me or Rose, that Rose's gift had me under protection. Rose's shield mentally surrounded my mind, no powers would work on me, and I was extremely thankful.

"We have four spies, so to speak, in the Volturi. Would you like to meet them?" He asked. I nodded, smiling. He smiled back, taking my hand, this time I didn't shock him.

I saw a girl that was maybe two inches taller than me, she had blonde hair, a mix between Rose and Jasper's color. Her bright red eyes shone like all the other vampire's. But hers held a mysterious twinkle, and then, I knew instantly we would be great friends.

"Hi, I'm Jane." She smirked. I smirked back. "It's nice to finally be taller than someone." She laughed. I growled. "You're my kinda girl!" She cheered, skipping toward me and wrapping a pale arm around me.

"That there is my twin brother, Alec." She said pointing to a boy around 5'9. He had the same red eyes, but light brown hair. Like mine, but mine had dark blonde highlights.

"Hey." He smiled. "It's nice Jane finally got a friend."

"Shut up, Alec." Jane glared.

"That there is Felix." She nodded toward a guy around Emmett's build, maybe a bit taller. He had black, straight hair that was short and red eyes.

"Hello." He nodded, holding his arm in the other.

"Er.. What happened to it?" I asked. He picked it up.

"Oh, this old thing? Yeah, Demetri thought it would be so funny to rip it off on the plane. Then go kill the pilot with it." I laughed at the explanation, turning to a man with blonde hair and red eyes.

"I like your style." I complimented. He smirked.

"Everyone does." He said, looking at his fingernails. I laughed.

"These are our men.." Jane growled. "And woman, on the inside. Aro, the leader can see every thought you have ever had when he has physical contact with you. Alec has to be precise to cut his senses off. Aro never suspects a thing." Jasper explained.

"Wow, so that's your power, Alec?" I asked. He nodded with a small, shy smile. I smiled back confidently. His smile seemed to grow.

"I can make people think that they are in intense pain. See." Suddenly Demetri fell to the ground screaming and yelling at Jane to stop it before she lost an arm. I slung my arm around Jane and smiled. Demetri slowly got up, glaring long and hard.

"Alec, a little help would have been nice.." He growled.

"It would have, wouldn't it? Oh well." I laughed at Alec's innocent tone.

"Demetri is the best tracker we have ever come across." Jasper explained. "And Felix.. well.. He is brute strength." I laughed, he looked it.

"Can someone reattach my arm so I can rip off Demetri's?" Felix whined.

"Yeah, cause unlike you, I could rip your arm off with one of my arms." Demetri glared.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Felix ran forward, gripping Demetri's arm and tearing in from his shoulder. A clear substance started leaking from the wound.

"You bastard!" Demetri yelled.

"I try my best." Felix said, assembling his arm in place. Jane walked toward Demetri and placed the arm back in place, wrapping his cloak around his arm to hold it in place.

"Bella!" I heard Rose's voice. I smiled and turned around quickly, running to Rose and hugging her.

"Guys, this is my sister, Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is Jane, Alec her twin, Demetri and Felix." I introduced. They all said they're hello's and hey's in Alec's case.

"I can see all of us getting along." Jane smiled. "Hey Rosie. I'm Jane Volturi." She stated.

"Volturi?" Rose scrunched her nose. "Aren't we meant to be taking them down?"

"Yeah, but these four are our guys on the inside." Emmett explained.

"And girl.." Jane growled.

"Right, whatever you say, Little One." Em taunted.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Jasper asked. Rose smiled knowingly. I was tempted to posses her, just to see what was happening. But I didn't. Unfortunately.

Jasper reached for my hand, and I reached for his. It just fit so perfectly. It was so right. Once we were out off ear shot of everyone, Jasper started talking.

"Do you feel that weird emotion. That sense of calmness.. Content?" He asked, looking out into the forest surrounding the base. His hand still held mine, but he was projecting anxiety, which put me on edge. I didn't tell him, I let him project. If he needed to get it out this badly, I'd gladly take it.

"I'm sorry for putting this on you. I can feel your emotions, I just can't manipulate them. It's fine if you don't-"

"Jasper." I cut him off smiling. "It's fine. Why do you think I keep asking if you're manipulating me? I feel so safe around you. You're meant to be some scary God of War, like you told me. But you're not. You're Jasper Whitlock. And I really look up to you." His eyes widened in shock.

"You don't really mean that, Bella. I have the scars to -"

"To show who you are. You are strong, Jazz. You aren't as cold as you want everyone to think you are." He was facing me now. I saw his life flashing through my eyes, but I put it to the back of my mind. He would tell me in time, if he trusted me.

"And you want everyone to think you are dark." He retorted. "But darkness is often misunderstood." And he was right. The darkness was feared. People lathered in the light. To afraid to step into the darkness.

"Bella, I don't know you. I want to. But I do recognize the darkness in someones heart. And I see yours. You struggle. You always have. You build yourself up for Rosalie's sake, only to tear yourself down again." I didn't argue, because he was right.

"Darkness is a word for people who aren't like us. We don't fear it. For people like us," He took my other hand in his. "Such distinctions do not exsist." And with that, he brought his lips to mine.


	4. Adore

_I don't mean to run_  
><em>But Every time You come Around<em>  
><em>I Feel more alive, than ever<em>  
><em>And I guess it's too much<em>  
><em>Maybe we're too young<em>  
><em>And I don't even know whats real<em>  
><em>But I Know I've never..<em>

_Wanted anything so bad_  
><em>I've never wanted anyone so bad.<em>

_Adore - Paramore._

**Bella Point of View.**

**Year 2010. March 23.**

"So, what are you making me look like, Em?" I asked, perching myself in Jasper's lap. His arm automatically wound around my waist. Rose sat in the same position with Emmett on the couch.

"I was thinking black-ish hair. That would be hot. Brown eyes maybe?"

"No!" Rose yelled. "I want to see her human eyes again. Grey." Rose smiled. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, black hair, grey eyes. Done. Only I'll see the real Bella. And everyone will hear a fake heartbeat. So Jasper. Please don't attack my little sis." Em laughed. Rose smacked the back of his head.

"He wouldn't do that." She glared pointedly in Jasper's direction. "Would you.. Jazzy." She said coldly. He chuckled.

"Never."

"Wise man." Rose laughed.

"Okay, so Em will make Alice Cullen imagine she's seen this 'vision' of Jasper moving to Forks, wanting to change his ways. She'll accept him and think she is his mate." I glared as the words left Rose's mouth, while Jasper laughed.

"Don't laugh, Jazz. I'm the fragile human with a vampire.. Not you." I glared.

"I'm a vampire." He defended.

"Please, you're as scary as a puppy." He growled.

"Bella.."

"Guys." Em interrupted. "I'll create the illusion, but, Rose and I will be posing as humans as well. Rose can still be you're biological sister, but you will be twins. Rose is older by a few minutes. I'll be Rose's boyfriend-"

"Why do you get to keep your girlfriend? Why can't Emmett break this little girl?" Jasper whined.

"Hey hey, let's not pick on Alice's height." Rose started politely. I smiled. "Bella's shorter." She added quickly. I glared.

"By one inch! One fucking inch!" I shouted, standing up.

"And a half." Rose added. I glared harder.

"Fuck. You." She placed a hand over her heart in mock hurt.

"Come on, babe. Don't worry. You're perfect." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around me. "Plus, you can wear some sexy heels." He added slyly.

"I like my converse." I argued. "One more crack about my height and I will be tearing someone's arm off." The room fell silent. "Thank you. Okay Emmett, let's get close enough for Alice to have this vision."

"Yeah.. Bells. She kinda already has. See.. me and Rose walked past her the other day in Seattle.."

"And you forgot to mention this?" I growled. He smirked.

"Maybe."

"Emmett..."

"Bella.."

"Emmett.."

"Bella.."

"Both of you!" Rose yelled. We both snapped our heads in her direction glaring. Rose being the bitch she was glared right back. I smirked.

"Oh, Alice is expecting to see Jasper in Seattle.. Now." Em informed.

"Fuck." I hissed. I grabbed Jasper and crushed him in a hug. He hugged me back tightly, planting kisses everywhere he could reach from his massive height. He picked me up and kissed my lips. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip and opened my mouth.

"Attention, attention. Jasper can you please get your tongue out of my sister's throat and say bye to us." Rose laughed. I pulled back slowly, glaring at Rose over my shoulder.

"You're not the one losing a mate for fuck knows how long." I whispered harshly.

"But I am the one who has to keep such thoughts out of his head around Edward. Jasper, remember, when you meet up with Bella, it has to be a last second decision, better yet. Just turn up, don't think about it." Em instructed. "God damn this illusion business is hard work.." I laughed, kissing Jasper one last time before he sped off toward Seattle.

"And now I have to change our scents. Alice will smell us on Jasper." Em continued. I nodded solemnly, still not happy about losing my mate. Even for this cause.

"Good, get ready for school tomorrow. Wanna go hunt?" Rose asked happily. I nodded, walking toward the door.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, I showered and dressed in a grey tank top with a blue and black plaid checker top over it that buttoned half way up my stomach. Dark glasses hung in the crease where the buttons met. I pulled on my grey skinny jeans and blue converse. I walked to the door and pulled it open, stepping through to Rose and Emmett's room. **(Profile.)**

"Can I just cut my hair?" I asked. Rose laughed.

"No, but I'll cut it if you like." She offered. I nodded. "How do you want it?"

"Mm.. Choppy bangs, and short. Shoulder length." **(Basically Kristen's cut for The Runaways.)**

Once she was done she smiled. "Want me to dye it now?" I thought about it, then nodded. Em would only have to change my eyes and make me have a heartbeat now. It would use less power.

"Fuck, Rose. You did a great job. What are you wearing?" I asked. She pulled out a baggy white striped tank with short denim mini shorts with long black boots.

"We may as well make the best of it. Teen age's are so obsessed with looking good they don't care if they freeze." Rose pointed out. She was right.

"Okay, can I have some bracelets?" I asked with a sly smile. She handed me about 12 and pushed me out of the room, I laughed hearing the door slam shut.

I slipped my Jasper's ring off my finger and put it on a silver chained necklace. It would have to do. I didn't want to take it off completely. I turned around and saw Rose looking at me with sad red eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's for a good cause." She said, walking toward me and slipping her hand in mine. I nodded, with a tight smile.

"I get to drive." I stated. Her face was priceless, but she nodded grimly.


	5. If I Had You

_There's a thin line between the dark side_  
><em>and the light side baby tonight<em>  
><em>It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it<em>

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah if I had you.<em>

_If I Had You - Adam Lambert._

**Jasper Point of View.**

My feet hit the ground at such a fast pace, but leaving no trace of a sound. I regretted this plan from the second I left my Bella. Damn, I hated this. I slipped my ring off and attached it to a silver chain, clasping it around my neck. The chain was long, so the ring hung low under my shirt.

The smell of vampire hit my senses. Fuck, I thought we were meant to smell good. She smelled like someone overdosed on perfume. A little would have been okay, this much though, this burned my nose. I sighed, seeing the little cafe just a little further.

Someone kill me now.

I entered the cafe, seeing the little pixie. I smiled, knowing Bella would be seething over the inch and a half height difference. Her gold eyes shone brightly and a smile was on her face. Her short inky black hair had brown bits in it, and I can't say I really liked it.

I liked Bella's hair. It was long and beautiful. But I had this weird feeling she was going to cut it. I guess I'd find out when I saw her tomorrow.

"Hello, Jasper. You've kept me waiting for quite some time." Alice smiled. I tried to look shocked. What did Emmett say? Apologize.

"Sorry, ma'am." I said, my Texan accent thick. She smiled even more.

"It's alright. I'm Alice." She said, bouncing into my arms. I had to force myself not to push her off. She pulled back, still smiling brightly. "We're going to be so good together."

Emmett, I am going to rip your arms off and bury them in different countries.

I tried to smile back.

"Carlisle, Esme! Come meet Jasper!" Alice yelled after nearly kicking the door to the nice looking house off it's hinges. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs, along with Edward. I had to keep my mind in a nervous state, Rosalie wasn't near me enough to keep some parts shielded out. Bella had to be the only on protected all the time.

"Hello Jasper. I'm Esme. This is my husband, Carlisle, and our son, Edward." She introduced. I made a shocked looking face.

"You were together in your human life?" I asked, knowing they weren't. We had done our research. Edward laughed.

"I'm not really their son, I was around before Esme. Carlisle turned me when I was dieing from the influenza bug. Horrible thing." He laughed some more. I nodded in understanding.

"Jasper wants to learn our diet. He wants to change from all the horrible things Maria made him do." Alice said excitedly. If only they knew.

"Are you okay, Jasper? Your thoughts are all over the place." Edward asked sincerely. Douche was actually buying this?

"Yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous. What if I slip?" I asked, my tone worried. What they didn't know is that I had perfect control.

"My visions will help. Edward is the fastest in our family. He would read my mind and stop you." She smiled. I just nodded.

"Well, Jasper. Welcome to our home." Carlisle smiled proudly. I nodded again in thanks.

"Jasper, come on! Let's get ready for school." Alice said, bouncing into my room excitedly. She wanted to share a room straight away, but Edward 'read' my thoughts and discovered that I was uncomfortable being so intimate with someone I had only just met. Thank fuck. Sharing a room.. a bed, with that pixie just made me want to shudder. It's only been one night and I missed Bella like crazy.

"Is that really a good idea, what if I kill someone on accident?" Fake worry laced my voice. She tapped her head.

"You will be fine! I know these things. I've seen it."

"Okay." I said, reaching for some jeans and a black hoody.

"No, you can't wear that. Jasper, wear this." She said, handing me a white button down shirt with blue designer denim jeans. I really liked what I had chosen. Bella would like what I had chosen.

"Can't I wear this?" I asked, holding up my handful of clothes.

"Nope, she giggled, thrusting the clothes at me. "If you're not down and dressed in five minutes, I'll be dressing you myself." She suddenly became lustful. I groaned in frustration, pushing her out of the room quickly. Like fuck she was going to see me even half naked. I quickly threw the clothes on at a vampire speed and ran down stairs.

"Wow, that was fast." She giggled again. Fuck, what was with all that giggling? I just set my mind on seeing Bella today, and a smile came over my face almost instantly.

"We'll take my Porsche. It's a 911 Turbo. In my favourite color. Yellow!" I internally slapped my forehead. How could she like such bright colors.

"I'll take the volvo." Edward said. He sounded almost sad. "You would be too if you were the odd one out." He said reading my mind. I acted shocked.

"Sorry, that's going to take some getting use to." I apologized. He just nodded, pulling his car door almost off the silver volvo, and getting in, slamming it shut again. He sped toward the school, leaving me with Alice.

It was easier to think about Bella when Alice was here, atleast she couldn't read my mind.

We got to school fast, and I saw Edward talking to a small girl. She had black hair that was just past shoulder length in choppy layers. Then it hit me. Bella. **(I'll find a picture and put it on profile ) **Emmett made her scent smell like strawberries and freesia instead of her usual coconut and vanilla smell.

"Wow, Edward doesn't usually talk to the humans." Alice thought a loud. "Let's go introduce ourselves." Alice cheered taking my hand and dragging us over. I could no hear Bella's fake heartbeat, it did not increase or decrease in beats. It was just completely calm.

"Hi. I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She introduced, and I mentally cringed. I looked at Bella. She really pulled this off. Her grey eyes were exactly as I remembered them, and it made me smile. She looked so tough, so fucking hot. Edward was too busy throwing lust at her to notice my thoughts.

"I'm Bella." She smiled, and my dead heart lifted at hearing my mate's voice again.

"Pleasure." I said, nodding.

"Could be." Bella shot back. I smirked back at her, silently wishing it would be. Alice laughed nervously. Was she intimidated by Bella, even though she looked human? What a wimp.

"What year are you, Bella?" Edward asked. His eyes kept roaming, from her checkered blue and black shirt to her grey jeans to blue converse. The lust and desire pouring out of him made it hard for me to not jump her.

"I'm a junior. I'm seventeen." She smiled. But eternally 16, I added mentally. Bella smirked in my direction, she always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Me too." Edward smiled crookedly. "Maybe we'll have some classes together?" His voice was hopeful. Bella was disgusted, it made me smile. That's my girl.

"Guess you never know." She replied. Rose came over, wrapping an arm around Bella. Edward was shocked for a second, his emotions turning to confusion and worry.

"Hey Bells." Rose kissed her cheek. Bella smiled. Now Eddie was jelous.

"Hey Rose. Edward, this is Rose. My twin sister. Rose, this is Edward, that's Alice and Jasper. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend." Bella's voice held a sarcastic edge to it, that only I caught.

"Nice to meet you. Bells, come on. Emmett is waiting for us. We got art." Rose smiled. Bella nodded.

"Bye guys" They turned, walking toward where Emmett stood, his arms folded across his chest. He wore a white top with three quarter sleeves, and black buttons, and white pants with black sneakers. A white baseball cap sitting sideways on his head. I watched Edward's reaction as Emmett approached them, kissing them both on the lips quickly, I glared when Emmett looked at me tauntingly. They took one of his hands each and walked into the building. **(What he wears in Twilight, in the cafeteria. I had Twilight on before lol.)**

Edward was fuming.

"Jasper, what was she feeling just then? Is she with him? She never mentioned it. Why wouldn't she?" He kept rattling on and on and on.

"She feels brotherly love for him." I said honestly. He was relieved instantly, as was Alice.

"Thank goodness." Edward said. Thank goodness? What a fucking pansy..

"I don't like her. She was practically trying to get into your bed!" Alice yelled possessively. I knew Bella had heard that, because I heard her soft chuckle.

"Who does that? I introduced you as my boyfriened, and she still tried it on!" Alice growled. Fuck, this damn bitch was way to possesive, at least with Bella it actually took time. Sure, I kissed Bella on the first day, but we had some massive fucking fights after that.

And during that kiss she shocked me off of her. She didn't actually develop any love for me until she was a few years older. But Alice, fuck she wanted to have sex with me the minute she saw me, and I was sure Edward was the same with Bella.

"No, I would have heard her thoughts." Edward interupted. She was relieved again.

"You heard her thoughts?" Alice asked hopefully. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, I couldn't read her mind at all. Her twin was kind of fuzzy, I could hear bits and pieces. Mainly her concern for her sister." Edward said. Alice scoffed.

"Sluts. I can already tell." She sneered. Edward glared at her coldly.

"La Tua Cantante." He whispered. Alice's eyes widened and she apologised profusely. I was trying not to laugh, Emmett really was going all out for this.


	6. Zombiee

_To all of you who've wronged me_  
><em>I am, I am a zombie<em>  
><em>Again, again you want me to fall on my head<em>  
><em>I am, I am, I am a zombie<em>  
><em>How low, how low, how low will you push me<em>  
><em>To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead<em>

_Blow the smoke right off the tube_  
><em>Kiss my gentle burning bruise<em>  
><em>I'm lost in time<em>  
><em>And to all the people left behind<em>  
><em>You are walking dumb and blind, blind<em>

_And two thousand years I've been awake_  
><em>Waiting for the day to shake<em>

_Dear all of you who've wronged me_  
><em>I am, I am a zombie.<em>

_Zombie - The Pretty Reckless._

**Bella Point of View.**

I was disgusted.

Completely and utterly disgusted with myself.

I've always been one who enjoys seeing others in pain. Who likes to inflict the pain upon others. And I was fine with tearing apart these Cullen's. I could do it on my own.

But then what was that feeling in my stomach? It was like a human looking at lambs being slaughtered. Even the strongest human can stand there and watch it's throat get cut, watch it bleed out, and hear it's neck being snapped. They watch in such fascination, but whenever they blink, that feeling creeps up from the stomach.

What was it? And why was I getting it? I felt a cold hand wrap around mine and looked into the violet blue eyes of my sister. I'd got the hang of my power. I could enter their body on my own will now.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. I shrugged.

"Just this feeling." I replied. How did I explain all of it. Tell her I was disgusted with myself? I remember our human life. I remember what Rose told me. I remember everything.

When I was 9 and she was 10, we got beaten by the kids at our school. We were the freaks who didn't have normal colored eyes. We were too pale, too.. Too fake to them. We weren't real to them.

_"Bella, we are not like them. We can't pretend that we are. We would endure this daily. We aren't normal. We never have been. If we don't stand up for ourselves now, it will be too late. We have to be cold to the world as it is to us." Rose whispered, bent down to my height, shaking my shoulders and wiping away the dried blood on my cheek. I nodded once. Our lives would forever change from this moment forward._

I shook my head at the memory.

I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked back to Rose. She nodded toward the front of the class where Edward stood. The only open seat was next to me.

"Mr Cullen, You can take a seat on the other side of Miss Hale, the black haired Hale." The teacher smiled at me. I smiled back, he was actually a good guy. Really nice anyway. Edward nodded and walked toward the designated seat. He pulled out the chair quietly, while placing himself in it even quieter.

"Hello, Bella." He smiled.

"Ugh, look at Hale. Why is Cullen so interested in _her_?" I heard some skank whisper quietly. I had to keep up the human role, so I pretended not to hear her. Although, Edward's eyes narrowed at her, and I heard an increase of heartbeats.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? He totally looked at me!" Another nasally voice said proudly.

"Are you kidding? You? He was looking at me!" The first voice argued.

"Miss Mallory, Miss Stanley."

"Sorry, sir." The girls said in chorus.

"Anyway.." Rose sighed, looking from me to Edward.

"Hello, Rosalie." Edward said politely. She smiled, fake of course, but he didn't know that.

"Hello, Edward." Rose replied, fake smile getting faker by the second. I subtly touched her thigh with my finger under the desk and shocked her.

"Fuck!" She yelled loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. She glared coldly at the students and smiled sweetly at the teacher. He laughed while turning back to the black board. The students slowly turned away. I glared at the remaining ones, which turned them away quickly.

"For someone so small, you have a cold glare. My sister is small, but she's like a ball of bouncing energy." Edward laughed. I tried my best not to glare at the 'small' comment.

"Don't let that small body and sweet face fool you, my sister is a fucking bitch. There was one time where I this," She fisted my checkered top. "And she nearly threw me out the window."

"I so did not!" I defended myself. Edward looked amused. "I threw you _out_ the window." I corrected her. Edward laughed. God, he was such a pretty boy. I wanted to eat him, just so I could have some of the pretty. **(Lol Megan Fox actually said that. I was pissing myself laughing)**

"What loving sisters." Edward smiled at me, individually. It made me sick. He was so obsessed. There was pure lust and obsession in his eyes. Like a drug addict staring at drugs on a naked body. Just layed out for him. It made me shudder.

"Cold?" He asked. Sure, let's go with that.

"Just a little." I whispered slightly, folding my arms. He shrugged out of his black jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "Thanks." I smiled my best seductive smile at him. His eyes darkened a little and I was mentally cheering.

"You're welcome." He smiled shyly. That was almost like a virgin smile. Oh. My. Fuck. Was Edward Cullen a virgin? He was. That smile, he would be what, 107 year old in vampire years. Changed at 17. Wow. I didn't think men could even do that. Jasper can't, and Emmett and Rose can't go without for 3 days. Tops.

The bell rang, and everyone was standing up to leave class, I went to give back Edward's jacket, but he put his hands on top of it, keeping it on my shoulders.

"Keep it. It suits you're eyes." He looked embarrassed again, like he would be blushing if he could. I didn't want to, but I _had_ to.

"Thank you. Again. You're really sweet, you know that?" I said sweetly. Rose was making kissing noises and I laughed.

"Go on, do it!" Rose encouraged.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a little.. Well, a lot, not there." I said, running a hand through my dark hair. I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him down to my level, kissing him on the cheek. Aw, poor little virgin boy thought he was getting a kiss on the lips. I was disgusted with my lips even touching his skin.

I turned on my heels sharply, taking Rose's hand, walking toward Emmett who sat a few tables away, grabbing his hand, and walking toward the next period. I smiled when I saw Jasper in the hallway. His eyes narrowed at my new jacket. I sent my disgust toward him and he laughed a little. I glared at him quickly, then sent him my love. He couldn't manipulate me, but I saw it in his eyes.

This was going to kill me. I needed Jasper.


	7. Airplanes

_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
><em>In the night sky<em>  
><em>Are like shooting stars<em>  
><em>I could really use a wish right now <em>  
><em>Wish right now <em>  
><em>Wish right now.<em>

_Airplanes - B.o.B Featuring Hayley Williams._

**Jasper POV**

Edward followed Bella around everywhere, like a lost little puppy. He was so obsessed with her that I actually felt Bella's fear before she covered it quickly and replaced it with determination.

"Jazzy." Alice whined, tugging on my arm. I felt like tugging her arm right off. "We should go home, skip the rest of school." She hinted, her lust hit me full force. She smirked, showing me, she had done it on purpose.

"It's a new year, Alice. The first day, we have to stay." I told her. She giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. But I just feel like we should get to know each other more." She touched my arm. It was getting really hard not to rip the fucking arm off.

"Maybe one day, Alice. I don't feel very comfortable with my past just yet." Her eyes lit up at the 'One day' part and I mentally groaned.

"At the house, the painting in the hallway, it has Carlisle in it?" I asked. She nodded her head up and down so fast I thought, and hoped, it might pop right off of her shoulders. No luck. God damn.

"Yeah, that was the Volturi. Carlisle stayed with them but didn't except their ways of feeding. He wanted to live on the animal diet. Humans just wasn't his thing. He wants to help people, to save them. That's why he's a vegetarian.

"Anyway, the Volturi are the rulers of the vampire world, but you knew that. They are really strong, but they have four guards that are the strongest, Jane and Alec, they're twins. Adorable too. But They are cold as ice. Last tme we visited Jane wouldn't stop using her power on me." I couldn't help but smirk when she wasn't looking. Thank you, Jane. I owe you.

"And Felix and Demetri. I know that Demetri is the best tracker they have ever seen, but Felix.. I don't know his power. No one does. He's just one of the best.. Something happened to Aro not so long ago, he phoned Carlisle. But I can't see his future right now. I guess they just haven't decided anything yet." She shrugged.

So, the Volturi were at a weak point. If they had been weak enough, some one would have told us.

3.37 AM. Alice had finally left me alone. I told them I was going to go hunting and put a little bit of trust into them. They let me go after Alice saw that I killed a herd of deer and not a hundred humans. I ran out the door quickly, keeping my mind on hunting animals. Shudder.

I smelt the sweetest scent and followed it, leading me to a clearing with some blue flowers scattered through the long green grass.

"Hello Jazzy." Bella's voice flitted through the meadow. My head snapped to the side and I had her instantly in my arms.

"Fuck darlin', this is painful." I muttered in the crook of her neck. I only just realized her feet weren't even touching the ground and laughed.

"Hey fuck you. It's not my fault that Rose got all the height in the family." She grumbled while pouting. She was just so fucking adorable.

"I'm not picking on you're height, darlin'. At least you don't look like a fucking pixie." I told her, pushing some hair behind her ear. Her eyes were blood red again and she looked normal. Apart from her hair.

"You cut it, really? Damn, I liked it long." I kept playing with strands. Playing with her hair always calmed her down for some odd reason. But it was the same as when she played with mine.

"It was just easier. Plus I like this. It's so rebellious." She grinned.

"Suits you well then, Little Devil." I grinned back. She had this infectious grin. "There are wolves here. Over in La Push, twenty minute drive from here. The Cullen's have a treaty with them. We don't hunt humans, they don't bother us."

"If you're telling me I have to eat animals-" She started. Bella had this thing, she'd rather kill a human than an animal. She said that animals were so much calmer. They always stayed loyal to a certain person. She had a horse in her human life that she adored, no one else could even touch it, not even Rose. The horse just chose her. Other than Rose, it was her only friend.

"You don't have to. Just please, hunt in Seattle or something." I asked pleadingly, shaking her shoulders dramatically. She started laughing.

"Whatever, I'll pass on the message." She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh back pull her back into my arms. I really just wanted to say 'Fuck this mission, we can take our chances and attack the Volturi.' But I wouldn't risk Bella.

"We'll be fine, go back to the pixie." She sneered pixie's name. I didn't think, I just pushed my lips to hers. Her arms slinked around my neck, I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and ducked my tongue in to her mouth, moaning when I tasted her.

"I missed that." I whispered, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Now you need a long hot shower and to brush your teeth to get my scent off." She reminded me, I groaned.

"But I like your scent." I inhaled deeply. "So good." She laughed.

"Get over it, it won't be too long. I love you." She said, kissing my chest and turning on her heels, walking away.

I knew she wasn't happy, she always acted really happy when she was depressed. Always putting on this brave mask, when she was scared as hell. But my girl was tough. Always has been and always would be.

"I love you too, Darlin'." I said loud enough for her to hear.

School again, and it was boring. Boring as hell. Alice hung all over me, and Edward did the same. I watched Bella walking in the hallway. Her eyes grey once again. Some blonde skank walked in to her. The skank was nearly a foot taller than Bella.

"Sorry." Bella muttered politely and carried on talking to Rose.

"You should be." The skank glared, towering over her.

"On second thought. I'm not. And you're a fucking jerk." Bella glared. Blonde skank looked scared and I laughed. Fucker should be.

"Uh.. I-I.. Sorry." Blondie said and ran down the hall. It was so funny to see someone as tall as that be afraid of some one so small.

But, that was just Bella.


	8. Jasper's Girl

_The struggles I'm facing_  
><em>The chances I'm taking<em>  
><em>Sometimes might knock me down<em>  
><em>But no, I'm not breaking<em>

_I may not know it_  
><em>But these are the moments that<em>  
><em>I'm gonna remember most, yeah<em>  
><em>Just gotta keep going<em>

_And I, I got to be strong_  
><em>Just keep pushing on.<em>

_The Climb - Miley Cyrus_

Last Time: (In Jasper's POV)

_School again, and it was boring. Boring as hell. Alice hung all over me, and Edward did the same. I watched Bella walking in the hallway. Her eyes grey once again. Some blonde skank walked in to her. The skank was nearly a foot taller than Bella._

_"Sorry." Bella muttered politely and carried on talking to Rose._

_"You should be." The skank glared, towering over her._

_"On second thought. I'm not. And you're a fucking jerk." Bella glared. Blonde skank looked scared and I laughed. Fucker should be._

_"Uh.. I-I.. Sorry." Blondie said and ran down the hall. It was so funny to see someone as tall as that be afraid of some one so small._

_But, that was just Bella._

**Now..**

**Bella Point of View.**

I laughed watching this blonde nearly six feet tall bimbo run down the halls away from me. It was truly hilarious. She was that scared of me. Me. Tiny little Bella Hale. It made me laugh.

Rose was gasping for un needed air laughing and clutching her stomach.

"Oh my fuck, Bells you really scared the shit out of her!" Emmett laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders and doing the same with Rose.

"I'll never understand why people are so afraid of me." I dead panned. Rose tried to keep a straight face before the smile broke out across her features. I loved seeing my sister smile. It made me smile.

"Wow, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a five foot midget," I glared as the words left her mouth. My smile now gone. "And you're extremely young. You have this stone cold heart that makes people fear you. You are fucking hot as hell and have a mouth like a fucking sailor. You -"

"Rose, I get it." I told her, holding my head up high. Fuck all of those ugly fuckers if they thought I was going to bow to them and their shit. Did they have another thing coming.

Yeah, I had shit self esteem. About as much as a rock actually. Maybe less. But that didn't mean that I couldn't fake it. I would keep my chin up and eyes forward. It worked every time. Shoulders never hunched, walking like I owned everything in my sight. People would part frantically, pushing themselves up against the the lockers and walls. All watching as I would walk past.

Sick fuckers, had they never seen some one like me? Like us?

Not like it mattered anyway.

As soon as this stupid fucking mission was over and we over took the Volturi, we would have complete control of the vampire world. And I would have Jasper back.

For now, I had to put up with this.. This thing. This Edward Cullen that made me want to rips my eyes out of my fucking skull so I'd never have to see that again.

The look in his eyes was vile, every subtle touch he made I wanted to throw up. If I could. Actually, with Edward Cullen here, that was probably possible right now. But what would I throw up? Venom? The blood from my hunt a few days ago had almost completely dissolved into my dead organs. I'd need to hunt again today.

"Hello, Bella." Edward smiled as he sat down next to me in class. I forced that smile back on my face and turned to face him.

"Hey Edward." I grinned. I kept my thoughts on what the look on his face would be when I got to crush his entire world. That fueled my smile as he started talking about some nonsense.

"- I know that you are probably busy.. But what do you say?" He smiled shyly. Virgin vampire say what?

"About what?" I asked, running a hand through my inky black hair and fluffing it a little. I loved my layered hair. Edward's eyes followed my hand as it made it's way through my hair, his pupils dilated and eyes darkening. I could practically smell pre-cum.

Who the hell gets off on me running a hand through my hair? Seriously! This loser was pathetic.

I kept a look of boredem on my face. If he thought he was getting me, he'd have to work for it, wouldn't he?

"I.. Er. I erm-" Ever heard a vampire stutter before? Sure I did it from time to time, but this was like.. Like a fucking.. There weren't an words for it. This was just an Edward Cullen.

"Gonna spit it out any time soon, Eddie?" I teased. He looked flustered even though he couldn't blush. I knew he hated the nick name 'Eddie', so I called him that. Fuck, I could get away with murder in his books.

"I uh, yeah.. Yeah." He stammered. I turned back to my book and started drawing. I didn't quite know what I was drawing yet, but Edward was starting to get boring.

"If you can't talk to me properly, then don't fucking bother." I said in a very calm voice. Now I actually smelled it. Pre-cum. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. He smelled foul.

"Excuse me." He said and abruptly left the class room. I held in my laugh the whole time and continued drawing. I couldn't resist the temptation as I pulled out my black cell phone and slid it open. I opened my inbox, the last message I got was from Rose.

_Edward spilled something in his pants._

_x._

I waited silently for her reply, bobbing my left leg up and down before crossing my right leg over the left and tapping my pencil against my desk.

"Ms. Hale. If you could please stop that noise." The teacher that I didn't bother learning the name of glared at me.

I put my iPod plugs in my ears, flipping him the middle finger, ignoring the gasps going around.

"Did she just pull _the _finger to the teacher?" Some one whispered and I fought back the laugh.

"Yeah.. She did. What an attention whore. I mean seriously.." I recognized that voice as the nearly six feet tall bimbo that tried to knock me down in the hallways. I turned sharply and glared at her.

"You better watch you're fucking mouth if you want to keep it on your ugly little face, Darlin'." I told her, a slight Texan accent coming through, but I masked it pretty well. She paled visibly and turned around.

"Hale, get out of my class room." The teacher fumed. I looked at him blankly.

"Hale?" I questioned, raising a delicate eye brow. He stammered over his words for a few seconds before inhaling a huge breath.

"Your last name suit's you well. Small, cold as ice, and hurtful." He said as politely as possible. I was openly laughing at him now. That was it?

"That was pathetic." I got out between laughs. He glared at me, I glared back. He shifted uncomfortably. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and slid it open.

"Ms. Hale, there is no texting in class. If you would please hand your phone in-"

"Buy your own fucking phone. You aren't getting mine you fucking dinosaur." Actually, I was older than him. Oh well, he looked like he'd been around since before me.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Classroom." He gritted between his obviously false teeth. With my vampire sight, I saw them jiggling around and hardly staying in his mouth with each angry jagged breath he inhaled sharply and breathed out forcefully. He looked like an angry as fuck lion that just got his ass handed to him by a butterfly.

It was an Oh So Edward moment.

Stupid teacher. Was any one in this town not fucked up?

I picked up my black and grey plaid bag an slung the one strap it had over my shoulder, picking my books up in my hand. I picked up my cell and started reading Rosie's message as I walked out.

_Ew. Fucking disgusting._

_I don't think I'll be able to look at him._

_It was all ready hard to do._

_He can't help it you're sexy as fuck._

_Wanna go?_

_xxx_

I laughed. That was sooo Emmett texting from Rose's phone.

"Hale, cell phone please." The teacher demanded. One hand on my shoulder, the other holding out, palm facing upward, expectantly waiting for my phone to be placed in it. I gritted my teeth, it took all I had not to possess him in front of all the humans in the class.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." My eyes never leaving his, as his shifted uncomfortably. He removed his hand but his hand stayed out. "You aren't getting my fucking phone. Go buy your own." I whirled around and stormed out of the class room hearing the whispers.

"She's so hot. Think I can get her?" "No way, she is out of your league, Letterman." "Aw come on Crowley, don't be like that."

Ugh, I hated this school. I smiled as Paramore started blaring through my ear phones. I typed my reply to Rose. Well, Emmett.

_Oh don't you know it, Em._

_I got kicked out of class, hows now?_

_xx_

I knew he'd get my sarcasm. Em was good like that.

_Sweet, I'll bring Rosie. :)_

_xxx_

I laughed quickly typing my reply as I sat by the fountain. I noticed Jasper walking toward me, Alice hanging from his arm. I felt a huge pang of sadness hit me. A tinge of fear, hurt. It sounded fucking stupid being scared of losing him to something like _that_. But it was still there. His eyes met mine immediately, I saw the sadness and hurt in his, even from the distance. He also questioned my fear. I shook my head slightly.

_"You know, I wish that I had Jasper's girl. I wish that I had Jasper's girl. Where can I find a woman like that? I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change. You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute."_Emmett started singing his version of Jesse's girl. I smiled, but glared as I heard Alice giggling, obviously thinking it was about her.

"So, we gonna go?" Em waggled his eye brows suggestively. I laughed.

"Where's Rose?"

"Dude, you would do that?"

"Em.. Brain out of the gutter now babe." I smiled. He sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Damn, we don't have to have a threesome.."

"Em.."

"I know. Hey, how come Rosie hasn't-" There was a loud smack. "_OW!_ - Hit me in the head yet.." He finished his sentence.

"Hey Rose." I smiled. She smiled back.

"He just wants to make you feel loved, honey." She smiled at me, and glared at her husband. "Unfortunately, not the right kind. We are not having an open relationship like Petey and Char." She folded her arms. Emmett whined and reached for my hand, pulling me toward them.

"But it's Bella.." He defended sarcastically. We all started laughing. Trust Emmett to break out in his jokes.

"Hi Bella." Edward's voice cut through. His eyes only on my, and the pure obsession was back.

Fuck, here we go.


	9. 1000 Words

_"Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back"_  
><em>I could hear that you whispered <em>  
><em>as you walked through that door<em>  
><em>but still I swore to hide that pain <em>  
><em>when I turn back the pages<em>  
><em>Shouting might've been the answer then<em>  
><em>what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart<em>  
><em>but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. . .<em>

_'Cause One Thousand words_  
><em>Called out Through the Ages<em>  
><em>They'll Fly to you<em>  
><em>Even Though I can see<em>  
><em>I Know That Reaching you<em>  
><em>Suspended on Silver Wings.<em>

_1000 Words - Written by some one unknown but it's on the Final Fantasy X-2 game. Google it, it will make you cry._

**"I know. Hey, how come Rosie hasn't-" There was a loud smack. "**_**OW!**_** - Hit me in the head yet.." He finished his sentence.**

**"Hey Rose." I smiled. She smiled back.**

**"He just wants to make you feel loved, honey." She smiled at me, and glared at her husband. "Unfortunately, not the right kind. We are not having an open relationship like Petey and Char." She folded her arms. Emmett whined and reached for my hand, pulling me toward them.**

**"But it's Bella.." He defended sarcastically. We all started laughing. Trust Emmett to break out in his jokes.**

**"Hi Bella." Edward's voice cut through. His eyes only on my, and the pure obsession was back.**

**Fuck, here we go.**

**Jasper POV.**

I watched as Edward stood as closely as possible to _my_ Bella. Not his fucking Bella. Mine. Hear that, Eddie boy? Get your fucking claws off of my wife. I growled in my head. He didn't hear me. To focused obsessing over Bella.

"Jazzy, calm down." Alice whispered, rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I think it was meant to calm me down or something, but it made me worse. I was seriously considering just saying 'Fuck this mission, let's just go straight for the Volturi.'

But I knew we couldn't. For one, Bella was way to stubborn. For two.. Well, Bella was too stubborn. I'd do this if she could, that was the deal we made. And she was doing this. So I did my best to play my part.

"Jazzy," Fuck I hated it when she called me Jazzy. Only Bella could really get away with it. I actually liked it when she called me Jazzy. "Maybe we should go inside? Or go home?" She whispered the last part seductively. I was mentally wincing. I didn't even like standing this close to her in case my dick fell off.

"Alice, you know that I'm not ready for something like that." I lied. I only wanted it from Bella. Not this tiny little pixie skank. I mentally laughed now, If Bella had heard that I probably would have lost my balls for a week. She really hated her height. I was over a foot taller than her. She wanted to be at least Rose's height.

I sighed when Alice growled in frustration.

"Jasper, we are going to have sex one day you know. I have seen it." She smirked. Oh, fuck you Emmett! I hate you! Fucking Emmett going over board with his fucking illusions. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"But not now, Alice." I said, re directing my attention to Bella and Edward. Rose and Emmett had gone to class.

"So, I was just wondering. What do you say?" Edward asked her some question. Bella looked bored. Her right hand fisted into the bottom of her checkered shirt, she leaned back on her right leg, her left hand in her jean pocket. She looked fucking hot. And apparently my dick thought that too as it started hardening.

Alice giggled in delight, obviously thinking it was something to do with her. What. The. Fuck? Was she watching my dick? Seriously? I just kept my eyes focused on Bella and her conversation.

"Sure, Eddie. You can meet me in Port Angeles at 7." Bella told him. She was getting extremely frustrated with him, he was purely lustful and obssessed.

Edward smiled widely, Bella gave him a small smile before turning on her heels sharply, her shoulder length hair flying around. Even Bella's hair was longer than Alice's freak hair cut.

I could hear the music in Bella's iPod. She was listening to Adam Lambert's Whattya Want From Me. I nearly growled.

She told me that he was one of the hottest humans she'd ever seen. He was 'just so innocent looking in the video, so cute.'.

"Jasper, why are you growling?" Alice asked. I suddenly realized I was growling.

"I hate this song. And the singer." I growled out between my emerging fangs. I willed them back into my normal looking teeth, thankfully, they obliged.

"Me too. Honestly, I don't really like this Bella person either." Oh, here we go. Let the pixie start dissing my wife. Great, the fangs are back. "I mean, seriously, that hair cut is just revolting. Who the heck has grey eyes. Grey! Not blue or a musky green, but actually grey. She is a freak. I've seen Edward and her getting together."

Wow, I felt dizzy from taking all this abuse about my wife. I wanted to rip her head off of her shoulders.

"Alice, calm down. She is a good person if you get to know her." I told her honestly. Her gold eyes went wide and she looked at me.

"How do you know?" She asked. Suddenly her eyes glossed over, and I knew she was searching my future. I kept all train of thought off of Bella and placed them on not letting the Cullen's down on my diet. I 'decided' to go hunting every day to keep the thirst down. Man, this animal diet was bull shit.

Her eyes re focused and she smiled. "It doesn't even matter Jazzy. You will be fine on this diet, trust me." I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her head. "Let's go." She said, grabbing my hand in an iron vice grip and dragging me to class.

"Alice, personal displays of affection make me uncomfortable."

"Don't be silly Jasper. Don't you want people to know you're taken?" She smiled. I growled internally. I was taken, but not by this thing.

I pulled out my phone when Alice left for a different class. Last period. I scrolled through my contacts for the right one. Bella.

**Sexy Wifey.x**

I laughed, she'd been under that on my phone for as long as I had it.

_Can we quit?_

_Love you._

_xxxxxxxx_

I hit send and exited my messages. A picture of Bella sitting in my lap and my lips pressed to hers looked back at me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, I had mine sliding up her back. She wore a grey hoodie and dark purple skinny jeans. She wore my grey hoodie. How didn't I notice that before?

I sighed at the picture. Fuck, I missed my girl. My cell started vibrating indicating a message. I flipped my phone open and read it.

_I wish. Come find me._

_I got kicked out of this class too._

_x_

Too? She got kicked out of more than one class?

I always knew she had a fiery temper, and there was absolutely nothing she couldn't do. She was like a force to be reckoned with. I stood up and walked out of the class room, keeping my mind on going for a hunt. Alice would see that, and not that I was going to see my Bella. I smiled.

"Mr. Whitlock, where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"I don't feel very well, sir." I replied. He nodded his head in understanding. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Give this to the nurse, then you can go home."

"Thank you, sir." I told him with a short nod. I exited the door and practically ran to the nurses office. Handed her the note and picked up Bella's scent quickly.

I followed through, dodging all the trees, and now running at my full vampire speed. We were faster than Eddie boy, but he didn't need to know that piece of information.

I quickly jumped over a fallen tree and looked into the clearing where Bella's scent stopped. I looked around before I hear a soft giggle and looked up into a huge tree. Bella sat there, her left leg crossed over her right and she had her back leaning against the tree trunk. I smiled. She looked so happy, fuck, I was happy that I got to see her.

I quickly sprang off of the nearest tree and against her tree, jumping up through the branches up on to her branch. She smiled and her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful. I picked her up and sat down in her place, pulling her securely into my lap.

I nuzzled her neck with my face and pulled her closer to me with my chin. She snuggled down into my embrace.

"I missed you." I told her. I felt her smile grow and my own grew along with hers.

"I missed you too." She whispered. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. One arm around her waist, the other just under her breasts. She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"This is stupid, Bella. Maybe we should just quit. We have enough information, don't we?" I asked her gently. She shook her head

"We need more. How many are on the guard now? When will they be distracted the most? What would be the best tactic to take them down? I know that they want both Edward and Alice. I was thinking maybe if they joined, we could kill them too." She laughed. I laughed too.

"I thought you wanted to crush them inside out?"

"I do. But then crushing them physically would make a great aftermath, don't you think?" she said so innocently, it was hard to imagine the words coming from her mouth. But she was an evil little thing. I tightened my hold on her and smiled as I placed a kiss on her neck.

She turned around and wrapped her small legs around my waist in the tree. Her arms coming around my neck and folding her hands together.

I looked into her now red-again eyes and smiled. She smiled back, and it was good to see her smiling properly again. I leaned forward pushing my lips to hers. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened immediately. Her tongue caressed mine before she started to fight me for dominance. I growled into her mouth, causing her to smile against mine. She let me win eventually.

I pushed her checker top off of her shoulders. She pulled my ugly white top over my head. I pushed her other shirt off until she was only wearing a purple lace bra and her grey jeans. I smiled and placed a kiss over where her heart would be still be beating, before gently nipping at it. I heard her moan and it went straight to my dick.

"Fuck, Jazz." She whispered. Again, the sound went straight to my dick. I gently lay her down against the bark of the tree branch before tugging at her jeans and pulling them off. I felt her small hands pop my jeans button and forcefully push mine down.

Her hands were always warm to me. Every other vampire was cold, but it didn't affect me. Bella was warm. Always had been. Rose and Emmett said that they found each other warm too, so we figured it to be a mate thing.

I felt Bella's small hand slip inside my boxers. I held back the moan as she started stroking me. I brung her to her knees in front of me, she pushed me down and slipped my boxers off, throwing them completely out of the tree.

"Isn't this kind of unfair?" I said, gesturing to her in her underwear and me in my nakedness. She just smirked and kissed my lips quickly before turning her full attention to my dick.

She kissed my head and at an agonizingly slow pace took me into her mouth. I groaned in response, slightly bucking my hips as my hands threaded into her hair.

"Fuck darlin'." I squeezed my eyes shut as she swirled her tongue around my shaft and using her hands to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth. I writhed around slightly as the tightening in my abdomen became more prominent. I moaned loudly when she moaned around me, sending a vibration through me.

"Bella.." I growled. She smiled as my hands tightened in her hair. This is why I loved longer hair. I loved everything about this fucking woman.

"Fuck," I got out before I came in her mouth. She slowly pulled off and looked at me and in the distance I heard the bell ringing, signalling the end of school. I really wanted to kill that fucking bell for ringing so early.

"Can we ignore it?" I asked, pulling her to me. It felt good having some skin on skin contact with her again.

"Not really, but how about you meet me back here tomorrow," She rubbed her hand over my chest. "And maybe you might get a repeat. But right now, you're freaky little pixie is going to show up." She quickly gathered her clothes, pulling them on as fast as she could. I jumped out of the tree and grabbed my boxers before throwing them on, followed by my jeans and top. Bella was fully dressed and standing on top of the tree.

I jumped up as fast as I could, wrapping her in my arms tightly and kissing her neck. She smiled and kissed my lips quickly.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She whispered back, with a kiss to my chest she darted off through the trees. I ran in the other direction, quickly taking down a few deer, much to my disgust, and trying to replace Bella's scent with the deers, again, much to my disgust. I loved her scent.. So I spilled a bit of blood on myself.

Fuck, today was one of the best I've had since we started this fucking mission. Then I remembered Bella had to see Eddie boy tonight.


	10. All Yours

_Last Time: (Jasper's POV)_

**"Can we ignore it?" I asked, pulling her to me. It felt good having some skin on skin contact with her again.**

**"Not really, but how about you meet me back here tomorrow," She rubbed her hand over my chest. "And maybe you might get a repeat. But right now, you're freaky little pixie is going to show up." She quickly gathered her clothes, pulling them on as fast as she could. I jumped out of the tree and grabbed my boxers before throwing them on, followed by my jeans and top. Bella was fully dressed and standing on top of the tree.**

**I jumped up as fast as I could, wrapping her in my arms tightly and kissing her neck. She smiled and kissed my lips quickly.**

**"I love you." I told her.**

**"I love you too." She whispered back, with a kiss to my chest she darted off through the trees. I ran in the other direction, quickly taking down a few deer, much to my disgust, and trying to replace Bella's scent with the deers, again, much to my disgust. I loved her scent.. So I spilled a bit of blood on myself.**

**Fuck, today was one of the best I've had since we started this fucking mission. Then I remembered Bella had to see Eddie boy tonight.**

_Tear me down they can't take you out of my thoughts_  
><em>Under every scar there's a battle I've lost<em>  
><em>Will they stop when they see us again?<em>  
><em>I can't stop now I know who I am.<em>

_All Yours - Metric._

**Bella.**

7 o'clock came too fast for my likings. I got up and wound the clock back a couple hours. It didn't help when Rose burst into my room and threw water all over me. Yeah, sure the temperature didn't affect me. But it annoyed the fuck out of me. I stayed curled into my blankets, wearing Jasper's grey hoodie and black boy shorts.

"Fuck off." I told her.

"Come on honey, the moon is out to see you.." She sang.

"Tell the moon to fuck off too." I growled, keeping my eyes closed, I picked up a pillow and threw it in the direction I heard her voice coming from. I heard a soft thump and smirked.

"Isabella Hale," Oh here we go. "If you don't get up right now-" She threatened. The smirk on my face grew.

"You'll do what, Rosie toesie?" I heard her growl, then a swish of wind. By the time I opened my eyes and realized what was happening, I was squished by Rose.

"Get up! Get up! Get up, now!" She yelled, tickling my sides. I started laughing and screaming at her to stop. She just wouldn't, her fast fingers just kept coming back and attacking my sides.

"Rose! Ha-, Stop it!" I laughed. "If you don't get off of me," I kept trying to growl, but I kept laughing at the same time. "That's it." I growled. I looked into her eyes and took over her body.

"Bella!" She screamed. Usually when I took over some body's body I could control everything. Rose had learnt how to talk while I was in control due to the fact I took over her body on a weekly basis when shit like this happened.

I couldn't say anything, then she sighed. "Fine. Just get out of my body." She ground out between gritted teeth. I stepped outside of her body, re-gaining a solid body instead of a silhouette. I flexed my fingers and looked at Rose who sat on my bed glaring.

"It's 6pm." She told me. "You have a date in an hour."

"No it's not." I pointed to my wound back clock that read 4.30. Rose laughed.

"That doesn't count, all the other clocks in the house say 6pm."

"Oh, I'll go fix that." I said, walking out of the room.

"Not so fast short stuff." I growled turning to glare at her. She smirked, running at me and and threw me over her shoulder.

"Hey! Rose!" I yelled and started punching her back. She didn't seem phased. "Put me down!"

"I will, as soon as I throw you in the shower."

"I can shower myself!" I yelled back. Who does she think she is?

"Oh, I'm sure you can. But I know you. And you would spend an hour in the shower so you would miss your date." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. It made me grit my teeth. I literally got thrown in the shower and the water turned on. Rose picked up the shower head and sprayed me with it. I spat out the water and snatched the shower head from her.

"Fuck you." I glared.

"Love you too." She sang as she left the bathroom. I sighed, stripping out of Jasper's hoodie, reluctantly. And stripping off the rest of my clothes. I stood under the cold spray, letting it run over my frozen skin. I reached for my TRESemme shampoo and scrubbed it into my hair before washing it out. I did the same with the TRESemme conditioner. Leaving it in for three minutes, before rinsing it out.

I looked at the soaps along the shower. Which one? Strawberry.. No. Wildflower? No. Vanilla and coconut. I haven't used that. I picked it up and smelt it. I smelt wonderful, so I scrubbed it all over me, before standing under the water again and letting the soapy bubbles wash off until I was clean.

Maybe I could stand under here and just forget about Edward Cullen. Maybe if I turned the water off, and get dressed, I can sneak into my room and just stay there. They might think I've gone out and leave me alone.

I was brought out of my thoughts when there was a loud thumping on the door. "Get your scrawny ass out of the shower before it gets cold!" Emmett yelled.

"It is cold!" I shouted back.

"Well get the fuck out or I'm coming in!" I sighed and turned off the water.

"Stupid fucking Emmett." I growled under my breath. I heard his booming laugh through the door. Hell, I would have heard it a few miles away.

I grabbed a red fluffy towel and dried my body quickly before wrapping it around me. I grabbed another towel and dried my hair with it, walking out of the bathroom, I was met with Emmett.

"Why the fuck do you want my bathroom anyway?" I snapped. He laughed looking down at me.

"I didn't, Rose just told me to make you get out of the shower." He said before ruffling my semi-dry hair and running out of my room.

"Shut the door!" I said after him, knowing he'd hear me. He ran back, smiled, and shut the door. Unfortunately, he slammed it and the door fell off of it's hinges. I glared.

"This better be fixed by the time I get back." Em gulped and nodded. I smiled and went through my drawers. Hmm.. What to wear, what to wear. I pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans and decided I would layer my tops. I pulled out a grey one and threw that over top of my black bra, followed by a loose black shirt, then a bright yellow flannel type shirt, followed by a black leather jacket. All my tops were open aside from the first grey one.

"Cold, Bells?" I heard Rose laugh. I looked at her, leaning against my doorway. Where the door should be.

"Yeah, it's meant to be really cold tonight. Got to look the part. I don't want Cullen's jacket again." I shuddered. I burnt that fucker the second I got home. The memory brought a flicker of a smile to my face.

"I know you don't want to go, honey." She whispered, walking to stand in front of me. She reached out and tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear.

"That's an understatement." I said, my eyes flickering to the ground. I felt her finger under my chin pushing slightly. Making me look at her.

"It'll be over before you know it. Me and Em will be close by. Promise." She said, holding out her pinky finger. I took my pinky finger and wrapped it around hers, shaking it once. I smiled up at Rose, before she pulled me into a hug.

"You're stronger than me. That's why I'm not doing this." She whispered in my ear. I smiled against her shoulder, before pulling back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She smiled back. "Okay, enough sappy shit. Let's do the hair and make up!" She laughed, I couldn't help but laugh too.

After 10 minutes, Rose had my hair perfectly waved and tousled. My layers everywhere and looking really rock-ish. My make up consisted of grey and black eye shadow. The grey started in the inner eye and in the middle smudged in with the black, the black carried on the rest of the way, creating a dark smokey eye effect. I wore a touch of ivory foundation, a lot of black eyeliner and two coats of mascara.

Rose held up bright red lipstick.

"Rose, I am a vampire, we don't need blood covered lips." I told her.

"It'll look really hot. Trust me." She smiled. I didn't want to look hot for Cullen. I wanted to throw up at that thought. Rose leaned forward and put the lipstick on my lips.

"Alright, done. Now you better get to Port Angeles ASAP." Rose laughed. I waved my hand dismissively with a smile. Rose kissed my head quickly before leaving the room. I grabbed my bag with my wallet and essentials in it before leaving the house to get my car.

Jumping in I revved up the engine and smiled as the car purred.

After a not so long drive with my incredibly fast driving skills, I was in Port Angeles. Cullen wasn't there yet, so I decided to go buy a book from the bookstore.

There wasn't much to do, and Cullen still hadn't showed, so I started walking back to my car, taking a shortcut through the alleyway. There were about five mean in the alleyway, and as I turned to go a different way, they followed me. I got near the end before another couple waited for me. This was starting to fuck me off.

"Hey beautiful." One of them stated. I glared and continued walking. I felt one of them come and grab my shoulder.

"Don't touch me I warned." I really didn't want to go vampire on their asses when I knew Cullen would be here soon.

"Aw, come on. Why don't you hang with us?" "Yeah, we'll make it worth it." Another hand gripped my other shoulder. I whirled around and punched him in the face harshly. I smiled when I heard the right side of his face shatter.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled. The others started moving forward towards me, they all wore grim expressions. I heard a car that sounded like a fucking wind up toy cut through the wind. A few seconds later a silver volvo screeched to a stop just behind me. Edward got out with a constipated look on his face.

"Get in the car." He demanded, not looking at me. I wanted to tell him to get fucked and turn around and drain these fuckers. "Bella." He called in a cold voice. I looked back at the men that I wanted to kill and walked toward the stupid shiny volvo.

"Nice car." I heard one of them say. Edward took a step forward, scaring the men away before they all turned and ran. Even the one that was laying on the ground in pain ran away.

Edward jumped in the car, throwing it into reverse, then jamming it in first gear before doing a 180 and speeding out of there and onto the road. He had a murderous grip on the steering wheel. I just sat in the seat, unfazed by all of this.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked. I knew how he knew. He followed my scent.

"Can we talk about something else before I go back and rip those guys heads off." His eyes stayed locked on the road. I looked at him and saw he wasn't wearing a seat belt.

"You should put your seatbelt on." I wanted to laugh at how stupid it sounded. I said it in a tone like I-Don't-Really-Care-If-You-Get-Thrown-Through-The-Fucking-Windscreen.

He laughed with no humor before looking at me quickly. "You should put your seat belt on." I ignored him anyway. He breathed through his flaring nostrils. "You don't know the vile things they were thinking." He whispered loud enough for a human to hear. He looked at me slightly, and I knew he wanted to tell me he was different.

"Why were you there anyway?" He asked after he had calmed down. I held up my blue covered book. "I see."

I didn't respond. I mean, what do you say? Yeah, you see asshole. I don't even want to be here. I'm just using you, so how about you tell me all you know about the Volturi? Yeah, tempting. I don't see why I couldn't just possess him and get all the information out of his head.

I heard mumbling and realized Edward was talking. "-Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"No thank you." I replied. Damn, I had to actually pretend to like this guy. I better get a fucking award for this.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. More like obsessive.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Special diet." I smiled. He looked at me, then raked his eyes over my body.

"You look light as a feather. Why would you need a diet?" He asked. Damn that fucking obsessive Cullen.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk about a girls weight?" I shot back, acting slightly offended. He looked like he would be paler if he could, his mouth hanging open slightly as he stammered over his words. _Again_.

"I.. N-no, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it like that." He managed to spit out.

"Okay, I think I'm warm enough now." I said and reached to turn off the heating. His hand reached for it too, knocking mine. I fake gasped at how cold he was. He looked at me for a second before darting his eyes back to the road.

"So, you like read minds?" I asked, pointing my index finger to my head with a confused expression on my face. He nodded. "What am I thinking?"

He looked confused for a second before regaining his posture. "Actually, I can't get a read on you. You're sister and her boyfriend, yes. But not you. It's.. It's very frustrating."

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked dumbly. He smiled with a small laugh.

"I tell you I can read minds, and you think there is something wrong with you?" I nodded slightly. "Nothing is wrong with you, Bella. It's me. Bella," He sighed. Looking for the right words. "I'm not normal."

"Oh, cause I didn't figure that out when you told me you could read minds." I stated sarcastically. He smiled at me, reaching for my hand. I relectantly let him take it. He pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

"I will tell you. Just not tonight." He said honestly. I nodded with a fake smile on my face. I was trying not to grimace. His lips touched my skin. My hand. I'd have to leave e hand in boiling water until the water went cold. I fake sneezed, yanking my hand back to cover my nose.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Carlisle is a doctor, I can take you to see him." I was about to protest, when I thought I could see Jasper.

"It's probably just a cold." I replied. He smiled.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take you to see Carlisle." He told me.

"Just let me tell my sister then." I said and pulled out my little black phone. I sent a quick text to Rose.

_Going to Cullen's house._

_Em, make Carlisle think I have a cold._

_xx_

I hit send and deleted the message. I slid it shut and put it back in my pocket.

It didn't take to long to get to the Cullen's. They had a huge house that was mostly made of glass. I saw Jasper on the porch with Alice and couldn't stop the smile from over taking my face. Edward mistook my smile for the huge house.

"Esme is an interior designer." He explained. I nodded, my eyes on Jasper's, and his on me. We both exchanged smiles before having to turn our minds back to our fake partner.

"Let's get you inside." Cullen told me, taking my hand and walking me slowly up the stairs. I wanted to smack him around the head, humans weren't even this slow. I let go of his hand and jogged up the stairs to the doorway. Edward ran at vampire speed and opened the door. I pretended to jump slightly, Edward looked slightly shocked at what he had done.

Alice just ignored me and chose to hang off of Jasper, who looked extremely pissed off.

"Hello Bella." I was greeted by Esme. I smiled in return saying a quick 'Hey'.

"Is Carlisle here? I think Bella's coming down with something." Edward said worriedly. Esme looked at me through honestly concerned eyes. I knew if I wanted this mission to work, I couldn't get close to her. I wouldn't be able to betray Esme. She walked up the stairs and called Carlisle, who calmly walked down the stairs.

"Carlisle, I think Bella may be getting sick." He explained. Carlisle came over to me and stopped half a foot away.

"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand. I smiled back.

"Bella Hale." I shook his hand. He smiled at me.

"Now, let's see what you're coming down with." He said as he put one of those wooden sticks in my mouth to see the back of my throat. He felt my throat and sighed.

"I think you may be getting a cold. Nothing too bad." He smiled a generally happy smile. Why weren't the parents more like their kids? Why couldn't they be horrible?

Bella, stop it. Don't feel anything for them. you can't risk putting everything in jeopardy over two people. Just calm the fuck down and get over it. Close your heart off and remain numb. This is a fucking mission, treat it like one.


	11. You Didn't Know

**Last Time.**

_"Hello Bella." I was greeted by Esme. I smiled in return saying a quick 'Hey'._

_"Is Carlisle here? I think Bella's coming down with something." Edward said worriedly. Esme looked at me through honestly concerned eyes. I knew if I wanted this mission to work, I couldn't get close to her. I wouldn't be able to betray Esme. She walked up the stairs and called Carlisle, who calmly walked down the stairs._

_"Carlisle, I think Bella may be getting sick." He explained. Carlisle came over to me and stopped half a foot away._

_"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle Cullen." He held out his hand. I smiled back._

_"Bella Hale." I shook his hand. He smiled at me._

_"Now, let's see what you're coming down with." He said as he put one of those wooden sticks in my mouth to see the back of my throat. He felt my throat and sighed._

_"I think you may be getting a cold. Nothing too bad." He smiled a generally happy smile. Why weren't the parents more like their kids? Why couldn't they be horrible?_

_Bella, stop it. Don't feel anything for them. you can't risk putting everything in jeopardy over two people. Just calm the fuck down and get over it. Close your heart off and remain numb. This is a fucking mission, treat it like one._

**Jasper POV.**

I hate Alice. I hate Alice. I fucking HATE Alice Cullen.

She had to choose now of all times to go out!

I hate Alice, I hate Alice, I hate Alice. _Edward get your fucking filthy hands off of my sexy wife! Damn it, fucker! Why won't you read my mind? Look at me! You better stop throwing off all that lust right now if you know what's fucking good for you! EDWARD!_

The fucker still wouldn't even blink in my direction.

I wanted to murder someone. Scratch that, I wanted to murder all of them, sweep MY Bella off her feet and run into the sunset, sparkling like fucking faeries.

_Hear that Eddie boy?_

He still didn't acknowledge me. Asshole.

I felt a slimy paw link through my arm and looked down at Alice. and bright pink nail polish. Wow, and I though vampires couldn't be ugly.

I suppressed a shudder.

She wore too much foundation for a start, trying to look as though she had some what of a tan, it was so caked on that it had clumped. I thought they went all out with their looks? Her eye liner was smeared around her eyes, with bright fucking yellow, - Yes, YELLOW, bright, bright, BRIGHT yellowm against too dark foundation - eyeshadow.

Did she have any idea how ridiculous she looked?

I mentally slapped myself for knowing all of this about make up. Edward looked at me and smirked before turning back to Bella.

_FUCKER!_ I screamed mentally. Nope, he ignored me. To busy 'subtly' lowering his hand on Bella's hips. My mate's hips.

Yeah, about as subtle as a flying fucking brick, which I wouldn't mind driving through his thick skull right about now.

"Come on Jazzy," Alice 'purred'. I was mentally gagging. "Let them have their fun." She smiled, dragging me out of the house. I threw a look over my shoulder at Bella.

"Bye Jasper." She said sweetly, waving shyly. Yeah, you keep that act up and I'll be throwing you over my shoulder and back to that fucking tree.

"Bye darlin'." I smiled, mentally kicking myself for the endearment. Part of me was proud though, at the look Eddie boy gave me.

_I have a feeling she likes it rough. _I thought to Edward. He coughed suddenly, while staring at me, eyes wide.

"Get out!" He yelled. I shrugged, leaving. Even though I desperately wanted to run back and then run away. With Belle.

"We're going to this cute little cafe!" Alice started babbling on excitedly.

Why the fuck are we going to a cafe? We don't eat. She was as dumb as she looked. Maybe she really did belong in that fucking asylum and her visions were just her demented imagination, and she had somehow convinced herself they were real, and got carried over into her vampire life.

Either way, I wanted to rip her head off, but I think her mouth would keep talking even without being attached to her body.

Hell, maybe I'd get lucky and she wouldn't notice me decapitating her!

_Okay Jazzy, calm down. It's just the separation from Bells that's getting you worked up._

Damn fucking straight it is! Let's go back right now, and call this whole thing off!

_Dude, you think the pixie is crazy? Look at you, talking to yourself.._

I shut up right then. Idiot.

"-I heard they make the best coffee-"

Coffee?

"Alice, why would you care about coffee?" I all but growled.

"To keep up the illusion, silly." She said, subtly touching my arm. Fuck, all these Cullen's were as subtle as a punch in the face.

I smiled then, if they only knew the illusion we were pulling on them..

**Three weeks later.**

This officially pissed me the fuck off.

I had had enough. I wanted to go back home with Bella. I just wanted to leave.

Edward had become even more obsessed, to the point I think even Bella got a little scared. Carlisle had been trying to ease onto him the idea when enough is enough.

Humans couldn't handle being treated as objects; pets.

I saw Bella walking toward me, Eddie boy nowhere in sight. She didn't fuck around, just fell into my arms. I wrapped her in a tight embrace, feeling her exhaustion.

"I've had enough." She mumbled my thoughts. "I can't take it anymore, Jazzy." She pouted looking up at me through her dark lashes. I noted her eyes were bright red, staring into my fading red and nearly honey colored eyes.

"We've got all we need, don't we?" I asked. She nodded.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Edward's voice broke through our moment and I growled. Bella pulled down her black sunglasses. "You could hurt her!"

"Please, I'm not that fucking breakable." Bella laughed. Edward gasped and looked at her, Alice now at his side, sharing an identical look.

"Bella, that is no way to speak. Ladies like us do not cuss," Alice started saying.

"Shut the fuck up, pixie dick." She growled.

By now all the students had left for classes, it was empty here. Rosalie and Edward emerged from the trees, running toward us happily.

"Finally!" Rosalie yelled, dancing to Bella's side. "I've been waiting for this for ages!"

"Me too!" Emmett cheered.

"Waiting for what?" Alice asked, scared. She attempted to touch me, but stopped when I growled at her, my arms tightening on Bella.

"Jasper, you're hurting her." She whimpered. "She's small and fragile."

"I am fucking not!" Bella growled back.

"Honey, you are five feet tall.. Even I'm-" Alice didn't have time to finish, Bella's fist connected to her jaw. She gasped, holding it. Edward looked rooted to the spot, but I could still sense his lust.

"I've been waiting for this since the day I got here." Bella's voice darkened.

"W-Waiting for what?" Alice asked.

"Oh, to hit you for one. Fuck, do you know how hard it's been to watch your gritty little paws all over my husband?" Edward was shocked now. Utterly shocked. As was Alice.

"Husband? Bella, you are 17. You said you had no other boyfriends, let alone a husband. I think we should go see Carlisle and-"

"Please, if you go to Carlisle, we'll have to kill him too. And I really like him." Bella's voice was calm, but so dark. I had to fight the urge of shoving my tongue down her throat.

"Kill?" Alice stuttered.

"You didn't know, did you?" Bella taunted. She pulled the glasses up, sitting them on top of her head.

Alice gasped and jumped back, Edward was still rooted to the spot.

"You're a- a.. vampire! A human drinker!" Alice screeched.

"Shut the fuck up! You're voice has been annoying me since day fucking dot!" I growled. Edward glared at me. Hard. I returned the favor.

"Poor little pathetic vampires didn't know.." Rose mockingly whispered to Emmett. Alice and Edward's head whipped around to them.

"You're vampires too? How..? How didn't we see this? How didn't I see this?"

"Alice," Bella called. Alice looked at Bella. "I hate you." And with that, she threw another punch.

Alice's head whipped to the side, venom leaking from her mouth. I took the chance to chase after Edward, throwing him into the woods. Bella followed my example.


	12. Get The Girl A Cup Of Blood

**Last Time:**

_"Please, if you go to Carlisle, we'll have to kill him too. And I really like him." Bella's voice was calm, but so dark. I had to fight the urge of shoving my tongue down her throat._

_"Kill?" Alice stuttered._

_"You didn't know, did you?" Bella taunted. She pulled the glasses up, sitting them on top of her head._

_Alice gasped and jumped back, Edward was still rooted to the spot._

_"You're a- a.. vampire! A human drinker!" Alice screeched._

_"Shut the fuck up! You're voice has been annoying me since day fucking dot!" I growled. Edward glared at me. Hard. I returned the favor._

_"Poor little pathetic vampires didn't know.." Rose mockingly whispered to Emmett. Alice and Edward's head whipped around to them._

_"You're vampires too? How..? How didn't we see this? How didn't I see this?"_

_"Alice," Bella called. Alice looked at Bella. "I hate you." And with that, she threw another punch._

_Alice's head whipped to the side, venom leaking from her mouth. I took the chance to chase after Edward, throwing him into the woods. Bella followed my example._

**Rose POV.**

I liked tearing slutty vamps apart as much as the next guy. I loved it, had fun doing it. But were these runts even worth our time? Alice was dry sobbing, and Edward was close to join in. What do you know, looks like he wasn't as soulless as he thought, huh?

Too bad we were.

"You used us.." Edward whispered for the fifteenth time. "You used us.." He repeated. Sixteenth. "You used us.." Seventeenth.

Bella kicked his jaw, her leg flexing up, toes pointed toward the sky, showing off how flexible she really was. No wonder Jasper was so damn happy all the time.

I could still hear his teeth rattling together. Little girl always had a massive force behind her.

"Bella, please!" Alice cried, holding Edward's jaw in her paws.

"Bella, please! Bella, please!" I mocked her incredibly high pitched voice. "She isn't fucking listening! Why would she help you?" I sneered.

Alice's gold eyes were blurred with even more venom. I think she may actually be the first vampire to cry. Somebody get a camera!

"How long?" Eddie asked weakly. He lay on the ground, leaving himself wide open to an attack. If this was any other person, I think I may have actually cared. But this.. this thing, was obsessed with my sister. There was a line between supernatural, and fucking delusional.

"You honestly thought you had a chance with Bella?" Emmett spoke. He never was one for all the evil, he was our voice of reasoning. Pulled us back when we were too far gone, when I was too far gone.

But his voice was like ice. And I knew he wanted to tear this guy a new one. I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest, leaning back on my foot at the scene about to unfold.

"She told me she loved me!" Edward yelled back, springing to his feet. If looks could kill.. well, anyone would die at the sight of that look on his face. He was snarling. But he looked like he was constipated, and just jacked off at the same time. No wonder Bella hated this.

"No," Bella cut him off. "You told me you loved me. I said 'awesome'." Jasper laughed, pulling Bella closer to him. God, they were going to mold together soon.

"You used us.."

"For fucks sake! We're doing this again?" Bella growled. Edward whimpered at the sound of her voice, falling back on to his knees, crawling to her. He hooked his arms around her legs. Hugging himself as close as he could, trying to avoid Jasper.

"Please, don't. Bella, I love you. Don't be like this. Don't do this. We're so good together. We can be together. I'll be whatever you want me to be. Do whatever you want me to do. I'd die for you-"

"Can I be the one to kill you?" Bella cut in. Edward continued, as if she hadn't just threatened his life.

"I'll cherish you every night. Protect you from everything. Love you for eternity. Just let me prove it, Bella. Please, give me the chance." He was looking at the ground now, still hugging Bella's legs.

Jasper growled lowly, but Edward refused to move. Bella's red eyes locked with my own. _Help me_, they said.

She may not seem like she had a heart, but she did. And I know she wouldn't admit this, but she recognized pain when she saw it. And part of her felt for that person. But the years had hardened her. She was breakable, like everyone else. Vulnerable, but she refused to let anyone see that.

I kicked Edward off of her legs. He yelped in pain, skidding over to Alice, who asked if he was alright. Idiot. Eddie lay curled up, in the same place he came to a skidding halt.

"Maria was never real, was she?" Alice asked, eyes locked with Jasper's. Someone get the girl a cup of blood, we have a winner!

"No," He said bluntly. Voice drowned in pride. He threw in a grin for the hell of it. "Just a story, which you fell for. Tsk tsk tsk." He taunted.

"But now that you know that," Bella cut in.

"It won't leave this forest." Jasper finished, lunging for Edward. Alice bravely, or stupidly, stepped in front of him. I ran at her, tackling her into a tree.

I smelt two new scents. Damn it!

"Cullen's at three o' clock!" Emmett yelled, as Esme and Carlisle jumped into the fight.

"What is going on? Bella?" Carlisle yelled.

"Bella, Emmett, take 'em out!" Jasper yelled as he threw another punch to Edward, before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, and tugging his arm completely off. His scream resounded through the forest, bouncing from tree to tree and back again.

I saw Bella lunge at Esme, No way my Emmy Bear would take o a girl. Vamp or not, he knows he'd get slapped if it weren't for a good reason. I smiled as I tugged the Slut's left hand off, she screamed, trying to hit me with her stump.

"God, didn't you get taught how to fight?" I taunted. She started saying prayers under her breath.

"Please, God, help me. If I am to die, deliver me to a sacred place within your heart. Protect me from harms way,"

"Oh, you're in harms way all right." I glared, smacking her with her own hand. For a little thing, she had big hands.

"Stop!"


	13. Traitor

Last Time:

_"It won't leave this forest." Jasper finished, lunging for Edward. Alice bravely, or stupidly, stepped in front of him. I ran at her, tackling her into a tree._

_I smelt two new scents. Damn it!_

_"Cullen's at three o' clock!" Emmett yelled, as Esme and Carlisle jumped into the fight._

_"What is going on? Bella?" Carlisle yelled._

_"Bella, Emmett, take 'em out!" Jasper yelled as he threw another punch to Edward, before sinking his teeth into his shoulder, and tugging his arm completely off. His scream resounded through the forest, bouncing from tree to tree and back again._

_I saw Bella lunge at Esme, No way my Emmy Bear would take o a girl. Vamp or not, he knows he'd get slapped if it weren't for a good reason. I smiled as I tugged the Slut's left hand off, she screamed, trying to hit me with her stump._

_"God, didn't you get taught how to fight?" I taunted. She started saying prayers under her breath._

_"Please, God, help me. If I am to die, deliver me to a sacred place within your heart. Protect me from harms way,"_

_"Oh, you're in harms way all right." I glared, smacking her with her own hand. For a little thing, she had big hands._

_**"Stop!"**_

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head_  
><em>Contemplating everything you ever said<em>  
><em>Now I see the truth I got a doubt<em>  
><em>A different motive in your eyes<em>  
><em>And now I'm out, see you later.<em>

_I see your fantasy_  
><em>You want to make it a reality paved in gold<em>  
><em>See inside, inside of our heads, yeah<em>  
><em>Well, now that's over.<em>

_Back off, I'll take you on_  
><em>Headstrong to take on anyone<em>  
><em>I know that you are wrong<em>  
><em>Headstrong, we're headstrong!<em>

_Headstrong - Trapt._

**Bella POV**

Fuck it! How could this happen? Where the hell was the warning from Jane? Felix? Demetri? Alec?

"Well," Heidi continued. "Aro was right after all." Heidi stood at the head of the V formation. Jane on her left, Alec behind her, followed by Felix and Demetri. On her right, Chelsea, Afton, Santiago, Renata and Corin.

So they sent the whole Guard? Idiots. I caught Jane's eyes. Edward must have read her thoughts.

"They're attacking the Volturi!" He yelled.

"Yes," Chelsea sneered snobbily. "We know. Obviously they weren't too smart about it." She was now examining her nails.

"Ya nails are shit, hun. You really shouldn't be putting those fingers up Afton's ass so much." I snapped. The feild erupted with laughter, before quickly shutting up. Chelsea stood with her mouth hanging open.

"Why you little slut!" She growled, jumping for me. I immediately placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the side of her neck and pushed. Her head popped off with a crack.

"Ahh!" Alice screamed, hiding her head in Eddie boy's shirt.

None of the Guard looked to fazed, even as Chelsea's head kept talking. I stompped on her face, locating a newly lit fire, before tossing her in.

"Chelsea!" Oh, so now Afton cares. He lunged at Jasper. Only to have Jasper repeat my actions, his body soon joined his fuck buddy's. Guess his 'Unknown' gift finally came out. He never had one.

"Stop!" Heidi repeated her earlier words. I chanced a look at the 'Parents' of the Cullen family.

Esme looked heartbroken, and afraid. Petrified. She was shaking, her hands held at her mouth, trying to shrink into Carlisle, who held his arm possessively around her. His eyes were guarded, until they his golden met with my red.

I could read his eyes so well. He was hurt. As if this was all his fault. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time tugging at my heart strings. My hand autimatically went to rest on top of my dead, non beating heart. It felt like when a human had vertigo.

"Carlisle, Esme," I sighed. "Get behind us." They obeyed, quickly filing in behind us. The other two Cullen's looked afraid. I turned to Jasper. He just nodded.

"You two aswell." I nodded to Alice and Eddie. They were there faster than Esme and Carlisle.

"So you are protecting them now. My, my, my.." Santiago taunted, taking small steps forward. I smirked.

"Keep walking forward, and you ain't going to have legs for much longer." Jasper growled.

"Ready?" I asked Rose and Emmett. They nodded, getting into a crouch. "Jane?" I asked. She nodded, walking to the other side of the feild, stopping on my left. Heidi gaped.

"You- You traitor! Wait until I tell Aro about-"

"Oh, would you fuck up?" Alec growled, backhanding her across the face, before coming to stand by Jane, slightly ahead of me. He turned his head over his shoulder, looking down at me. "Hows it going, Bells?" He grinned. I grinned back.

Felix and Demetri quickly followed.

"Demetri? How could you? Didn't I mean anything to you? Nothing at all?" She shreiked. Demetri shrugged.

"Did you mean anything to me," He put his hand on his chin, acting deep in thought. "No. But these people, they are my family." Heidi screamed in frustration.

"We should fal back, tell Aro quickly, before-"

"Not a chance." I cut Afton off. "Go." I whispered. Everybody lunged forward. I turned to the Cullen's. "Not you four. Stay here." I turned and charged for Heidi.

Grabbing her face sharply, I glared into her red eyes, before stepping ghostly into her disgusting body. I was going to need a scolding hot seven hour shower after this.

I watched her thoughts quickly passing before my eyes.

She was a lover much like Eddie boy over there. Obssessive. She was obsessive over Demetri. And a pet to Aro. She had thought sleeping with the King of Kings, she would be better than the rest. But she was thrown aside. Aro denied her.

Aro was not a fighter, none of the Kings were. If we took out the Guard, they would be unprotected. Basically destroyed. I smirked, before leaving her body.

Heidi fell to the ground gasping for breath we both knew she didn't need. I quickly tore her apart, despite her shreiks, and she joined the pile of ashes in the fire.

AN, right here is where my story got deleted, so I was about to stop here cause I was so fucked off. I wanted to murder something. So I should get double reviews for this.

I heard coughing, then deep chuckling. Jasper held Corin to the forest floor, while Alec and Jane held down Renata.

She screamed, trying to throw out her shield, but Rose was disabling it. She screamed in frustration, while Corin continued to laugh.

Jasper tore his hand off of his arm, earning a quick howl, then the laughter continued, before cracking into dry sobs.

"That guy on pills?" Emmett laughed?

"They're creating a newborn army. They knew the Guard would never survive you." Alice told us. For the first time I was actually glad the pixie was alive.

Renata screamed, "Shut up! Shut the fuck up! Master Aro knew there may be a chance we would not return back to the castle, but we assured him we would!"

"Well, look how well that turned out." Jane sneered sarcastically.

"At least i'm not a traitor, traitor! All of you! Traitors!" She screamed back. Alec stood beside his twin, resting an elbow on her shoulder, leaning on her much like a post. He mockingly whispered,

"Oh, no! What ever shall we do? Can the 'Master's' hear her cry? Cause it's fucking annoying!" He put a swift kick into her throat, before kneeling down, and running his hand along it.

He gripped her windpipe, before ripping it out of her throat. She screamed, crying, begging for it to stop.

"How many is in this newborn army?" Rose asked.

"A-About 100. M-Master Aro thought that.. That it wouldn't take m-m-much to get rid of Maria's army." Corin stuttered. I leaned down close to his face, within kissing distance.

"Well, guess what? There is no 'Maria', Corin. There is me. There is Jasper. There is us. But there is no Maria." His eyes widened in fear.

"N-no-"

"Tear him apart." Jasper cut in. Emmett obeyed, tossing the pieces in the fire, fueling the purple flames.

"Can I?" Alec asked. He reminded me of a little kid on Christmas, wanting to unwrap his presents. "I always hated her.."

I nodded. "Sure." Rose spoke.

Once the Guard was no more, I turned to Jasper, burying my head in his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. I knew our eyes were both as black as midnight.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice broke the silence.


	14. Fragile, Broken And Fractured Mind

_**Last Time:**_

**"A-About 100. M-Master Aro thought that.. That it wouldn't take m-m-much to get rid of Maria's army." Corin stuttered. I leaned down close to his face, within kissing distance.**

**"Well, guess what? There is no 'Maria', Corin. There is me. There is Jasper. There is us. But there is no Maria." His eyes widened in fear.**

**"N-no-"**

**"Tear him apart." Jasper cut in. Emmett obeyed, tossing the pieces in the fire, fueling the purple flames.**

**"Can I?" Alec asked. He reminded me of a little kid on Christmas, wanting to unwrap his presents. "I always hated her.."**

**I nodded. "Sure." Rose spoke.**

**Once the Guard was no more, I turned to Jasper, burying my head in his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist. I knew our eyes were both as black as midnight.**

**"Bella?" Carlisle's voice broke the silence.**

_Go on crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain_  
><em>Come on, strip me of my power, beat me with your chains<em>  
><em>And if I'm the king of cowards, you're the queen of pain.<em>

_Rusted From The Rain - Billy Talent._

**Marcus POV**

"Why have they not returned with Whitlock's head on a stick?" Aro sneered, pacing back and forth in front of his throne.

"Brother, there is more than just one person behind this." I explained calmly. Both Cauis and Aro turned their eyes to me.

I sighed.

"Yes, Aro. We must not be forgetting 'Maria'." Cauis snarled. We had suspected for some time that this 'Maria' the fearless leader was nothing but a name with a fake reputation.

But we had yet to prove that theory true.

"The empath is behind this!" Aro yelled hysterically.

My brother, the king of kings, I wondered if he has truly lost his mind. Or what is now left of it. Ever since I had joined the Volturi I had been restless. _Then_, a smile tugged at my lips and I slowly let it settle over my face. _Then I met Didyme_.

She was Aro's biological sister, blessed with a power unlike Aro. A power I had never seen in all of my years. The power to make people truly, content, happy.

We became.. Detached from the Volturi. We planned on leaving together, starting our own lives. Maybe even try that 'Vegeterian' diet that Carlisle Cullen seemed so fond of.

Didyme wanted so badly to try it. I always relished in the way her soft red eyes merged with brown whenever she got excited. Her dark brown hair falling in twists and curls, reaching just below her waist.

I would often wrap my fingers through that hair, calming both her and I. Just her natural presence seemed to make me happy. Along with her gift. We had a bond that was unbreakable.

Or so I thought.

My Love's death, over the centuries, sent me into an apathetic malaise. No matter how hard I tried, I could never think about her and feel nothing.

Aro had gone behind my back and killed his sister. His full blooded sister. To keep me in the Volturi. Chelsea had used her power to keep me happy with the Volturi, but they had greatly underestimated me.

They thought me weak. They thought I would remain oblivious.

I had to keep the pretense alive. Whenever a case was brought forth to us, a vampire revealing his or herself to the human world for the sake of love, I would be the only one to vote against their death.

Before Didyme's death, I was a rather cheerful vampire. Maybe as cheerful as Carlisle. But my own brother robbed me of that happiness.

And it was something I could not ever forgive.

"Well," Aro smiled, once again reclaiming himself back to his usual optimism. "We shall be ready. Our army awaits." His smile stretching even more across his elegant face.

I thought it amusing that the army he had to protect us, held no loyalty to Aro, or any of us for that matter. Chelsea could only manipulate their loyalty, as she had mine, for so long. And now that she was gone, those imbeciles held no allegiance to Aro, or Cauis or I for that matter.

It may result in my death. I knew this for a fact.

I did not fear it. I embraced it. If I was to die the true death, I would see my beautiful, loving wife once more.

I would have the true, eternal peace.

"Marcus, my brother." Aro spoke in his energetic voice. "What are your thoughts on this matter at hand?" He gracefully slid into his chair, resting his arms over the edge.

He had stopped looking at my thought when Chelsea thought she had tied me to the Volturi. Permanently.

"There is no avoiding it." I said, my tone bored. I rested my cheek on my hand, keeping my face free of all emotions.

"I suppose." He said, standing up again. He could never stay in one place for too long. "Never mind. I shall retreat to my chambers." He announced, turning on his heel and leaving.

Cauis eyed me warily.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, glancing at him. He smirked.

"Not at all, brother." His smirk widened as his voice turned cold. "Not at all."

His tone did not surprise me. He often used it on the Guard to scare information out of them.

My expression did not change, and I added a lazy smile. "Then I shall retreat to my chambers, also." I rose, turned, and left for my room.

As I lay on my royal red covers of the four poster bed, I closed my eyes and pretended to be human, feeling the sun hit my cold skin, the warmth seeped through me little by little. Didyme and I often did this.

If I closed my eyes, i could imagine her next to me. The wind carrying her voice to my ears, and the sun hitting my skin was her soft, gentle touch.

Yes, what Aro did would never be forgiven.

That is why I have decided to help little Isabella Hale over throw the Volturi. What a glorious leader she would make.

'I love you, Marcus.' I smiled at Didyme's wind disguised voice.


	15. Toy Soldier

_**Last Time:**_

**His tone did not surprise me. He often used it on the Guard to scare information out of them.**

**My expression did not change, and I added a lazy smile. "Then I shall retreat to my chambers, also." I rose, turned, and left for my room.**

**As I lay on my royal red covers of the four poster bed, I closed my eyes and pretended to be human, feeling the sun hit my cold skin, the warmth seeped through me little by little. Didyme and I often did this.**

**If I closed my eyes, i could imagine her next to me. The wind carrying her voice to my ears, and the sun hitting my skin was her soft, gentle touch.**

**Yes, what Aro did would never be forgiven.**

**That is why I have decided to help little Isabella Hale over throw the Volturi. What a glorious leader she would make.**

**'I love you, Marcus.' I smiled at Didyme's wind disguised voice.**

_I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle unless_  
><em>I absolutely have to<em>  
><em>I'm supposed to set an example<em>

_Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem._

Bella POV

This was fucking bullshit. I stared at the dead bird intensely.

''Moarte va vine in viata.'' The dead bird twitched it's left wing. I tried to envision it standing on it's own two feet, beak proudly facing the sky.

It started convulsing, before chocking and dieing. Again. Fuck it!

"What are you doing?" A voice snapped me from my attempt at resurrecting the dead bird. I turned around quickly, snapping my teeth at Jane.

"You had to do that?" I asked sarcastically. She shrugged innocently.

"You're trying to bring Didyme back to life, huh?" She asked, but made it sound like she knew everything. "People think you're so hearltess and cold. But you won't kill Marcus, will you? You're going to bring his wife back."

I sighed. The bitch knew me better than I did.

"Jane," I paused. "Marcus is helping us. If you want something, you have to give something." I said, keeping my leader composure.

"Stop it, Bella." She said gently. "Stop stressing yourself. You're a great leader. I know, without a single fucking doubt, that you will achieve this goal." She laid a hand on my shoulder, before teasing. "It's so good to be taller than someone."

I just smirked. I couldn't use her own power on her, it sort of fizzled out against it's natural source.

"When Alec and I were still living in the village, we were accused of being witches." She said, motioning for me to sit down with her. I listened to the older girl, and lay on my back with my head resting in her lap.

She ran her fingers through my hair in her calming 'Big sister' mode.

"We said we weren't." Her eyes found mine and held amusement. "But we lied." I looked at her quizzically.

"You're a Witch?" I asked.

"I wanna say flesh and blood. But.." She trailed off laughing lightly. I smiled and laughed a little, so she knew my opinion of her wouldn't change.

"Aro saved you, right?" I asked, spiting Aro's name like it was poison.

"No." She said bluntly, but gently. I looked at her, again confused. "Marcus did. He let everyone think it was Aro. Marcus is the one who sired us both." She twisted a lock around her elegant fingers.

"I actually kept some spell books, you know. They didn't call us 'The Witch Twins' for nothing." She said grinning. I sat up and hugged her.

"Thank you. You'll really help me?" I knew I sounded pathetic. I was the one who needed to b in charge. The one that _they_ came to, not the ones that I go to.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Alec, go get our books!" She yelled out to her brother, who was no doubt only a half-mile away.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" He laughed back, causing us to roll over laughing.

Alec was quite lively, and a lot less sadistic than Jane. Actually, he was calmer and more laid-back than her too. But he had fiercely proved himself to be just as vicious in a fight. At times, he could be ruthless, self centred and vulnerable. But he also had a sensitivity to just.. snapping.

I remember when Jane came to my aid when I was still a newborn and was learning how to fight. When Jane got hurt, Alec went completely void of emotion.

Our enemy stood there, delighted that he had taken down two strong vampires. Well, one strong vampire I guess. I wasn't that strong yet. Then, he attacked without warning, as quickly as he lunged, the enemies head was rolling on the ground.

I loved Alec for that. He was fiercely protective of our tight-knit group. He tended to keep his emotions on a tight leesh in the public eye, but alone, he was really a cute little teddy.

"Here you go, ladies." Alec announced, handing me the book.

"Thank you, Alec." I smiled.

"No problemo!" He grinned, plopping down in front of Jane and I. "What are we teaching her?"

"She is going to resurrect Didyme." Jane said matter-of-factly. Alec's expression fell.

"If that backfires, she'll die, Jane. There's a potential that she would just be swapping places with Didyme." He tried to keep his voice completely calm, but it started cracking at the end.

I reached out, tapping my foot against his. "Well, with two great teachers, the chances are slim to none." Jane announced proudly, puffing her chest out.

Alec tapped his foot against mine and smiled. "You better be careful." I could see the worry in his clear red eyes. I nodded.

"Besides, the whole 'She may die' thing is only if a human casts the spell!" Jane announced happily, but the dark edge still hung from her words.

I lifted the leather bound book into my lap.

"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the painting of an old woman with greying hair and piercing grey eyes. She was extremely pale, and even though she was old, had no wrinkles. She wore a huge puffy dress, but sat elegantly on a stool with her hands in her lap.

"That's our Grandma. This was her book, originally." Alec explained. I only nodded, flipping through the pages of the heavy book.

Oh yes. This was definately getting interesting.


	16. Red Sleeves

**So, only one person clicked onto the fact that I left out what Carlisle was going to say. **_BriyerRose_**, you are super smart lol.**

**I was actually saving this for one of those mid-chapter flash back thingy's, but I probably should have made that a bit clearer, sorry lovers!**

**Anyway, I'll keep with this chapter.**

_Jalice _**to answer your question, Why Alec or Jane don't do the resurrecting is, as I said, I don't really have one (my bad). Bella thinks she has to take hold of the situation and try ride it out. Alec, nor Jane, never really dabbled in the resurrecting any further than animals. They want to teach Bella that she can actually be good and help someone, instead of just mindless killing. . . I think.**

**Something like that, anyway. I'm slower at writing cause I was cutting up the dog food and slipped and cut through my finger. Really hurts when you get conditioner in cuts lol.**

_**Last Time:**_

**"Besides, the whole 'She may die' thing is only if a human casts the spell!" Jane announced happily, but the dark edge still hung from her words.**

**I lifted the leather bound book into my lap.**

**"Who's this?" I asked, pointing to the painting of an old woman with greying hair and piercing grey eyes. She was extremely pale, and even though she was old, had no wrinkles. She wore a huge puffy dress, but sat elegantly on a stool with her hands in her lap.**

**"That's our Grandma. This was her book, originally." Alec explained. I only nodded, flipping through the pages of the heavy book.**

**Oh yes. This was definitely getting interesting.**

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red._

_OneRepublic._

**Bella POV (We'll flashback to Carlisle's little speech.)**

_Flashie-Backie._

_"Bella?" Carlisle asked again, his voice portraying that he was still as patient as ever. I half wondered if the man ever blew a fuse at all. How he could live like that, I have no clue._

_I felt something nudge me and turned to face Rose. She raised one perfect eyebrow in question. Should we spill everything? Her eyes asked me._

_I sighed roughly. Why is it me that answers all the hard questions. Jasper and Emmett are the one's that started this little.. whatever it is now. Our army has decreased. A lot. Peter usually took care of them with Char, but since the newborns got out of line-_

_"Bella?" Ah, so now his patience starts to wear thin? His voice sounded huskier now._

_"Yes?" I asked as innocently as I could. I threw in a seductive smile and batted my eyelashes. His eyes zoned out for a minute and he looked dazed. Score!_

_"Why would you spare us?" Alice asked impatiently, her voice slightly quivering from what she had just seen._

_"Earlier, you were ready to destroy us." Edward took a step forward, now moving in front of Carlisle, his face contorted into that of a pained expression._

_How could I explain it? It's not like I suddenly had a heart and wanted to save them. I just liked Carlisle and Esme. They were to.. caring. I knew killing Alice and Edward would hurt them. Destroy them, even._

_Me, the evil vampire. The one that grew in the darkness and spread the hate and torture. The one that had killed more than her fair share of humans, vampires, werewolves, hybrids, anything, you name it! Here I am, trying to explain why I let these imbeciles live._

_Why would I let Mary Alice Brandon get away with her life after she had tried to get with my mate? I knew Jas was thinking the same thing. I could practically see the time bomb ticking away. He wanted to snap, but he had restraint._

_"If you ever get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you." I whispered calmly, before turning sharply on my heel and walking away. I heard the turning of my family and their light foot steps falling behind my own._

_"Thank you." I heard Carlisle whisper faintly. I didn't need to look at him to know he would be smiling._

_"It doesn't mean she's a goody-good. She hasn't changed." Emmett yelled back. I took a sideways glance to see him seconds off laughing._

_Flashback End._

**Jasper POV.**

I watched from my place in the trees bend, leaning on the trunk, both feet dangling down and resting on the air.

Jane showed that she wasn't such a sadistic bitch as she usually was. She laughed and smiled, each time Bella would bring an animal back to life and send it running after Alec.

"Piss off, Demon!" He screamed as a dog chased after him, growling and barking.

"You think, for such a smart fucking vampire, he would use vampire speed." Jane laughed. I could basically see the light bulb go off over his head as he started sprinting at his top speed.

"Take that, mutt!"

Bella muttered something in Latin, no doubt another spell from Jane and Alec's spell book. The dog matched Alec's speed, taking a chunk of his black Levi's in his teeth.

"Fucker!" He yelled, running up a tree while glaring at the dog. He glared over at Bella and Jane who sat there, oh so innocently.

I glued my eyes to Bella. All my human life, I had wanted to find my missing piece. Even now, just looking at her brought a smile to my face. I couldn't explain in words just how amazing she was.

She was everything.

Everything and beyond.

The best of all?

She was mine.

I smiled wider as I heard her laugh carry through the air.


	17. Let Me Live

_**Last Time:**_

**Bella muttered something in Latin, no doubt another spell from Jane and Alec's spell book. The dog matched Alec's speed, taking a chunk of his black Levi's in his teeth.**

**"Fucker!" He yelled, running up a tree while glaring at the dog. He glared over at Bella and Jane who sat there, oh so innocently.**

**I glued my eyes to Bella. All my human life, I had wanted to find my missing piece. Even now, just looking at her brought a smile to my face. I couldn't explain in words just how amazing she was.**

**She was everything.**

**Everything and beyond.**

**The best of all?**

**She was mine.**

**I smiled wider as I heard her laugh carry through the air.**

_On the sidewalk...sunday morning, ...lies a body oozin' life_  
><em>Someone's sneakin' 'round the corner...is the someone, mack the knife?<em>

_Louis Armstrong._

**Bella POV.**

I smiled as Jasper played with my hair. He'd twist it gently around his long, thick fingers and flick the ends before unwinding it, smoothing it out, and picking up another piece.

"You know, we haven't had any time to ourselves since we started this." Jazzy Whispered. His voice was deep and husky, like as if he were human, and had just woken up.

"Mm.." I agreed. I was just content to be laying on his chest with his hands running through my hair. I closed my eyes and let myself pretend to sleep. All of this raising the dead business was hard work. Who would've known?

It's been a week since we started training. I had successfully brung back one person. The only problem? She was brought back as a vampire. It would be handy with Didyme, she wouldn't have to feel the pain of the change again, but when you have to dispose of them.. That got annoying.

If I brought her back human, I could have just knocked her head, and she would die. But I had to tear her apart and set her on fire. Not me, personally.

Alec did it. He needed to take out his frustrations after the Demon Dog had attacked him. I felt another smile cross my face at the thought of Alec running away like a scared little girl.

"We should really make the most of it.." His tone was suggestive as his hand slid down my back and under my tight grey jeans. Before I knew anything else, his mouth was on mine and setting me on fire to the very core, he slowly rolled on top of me.

I could barely register anything as it was, but before I knew it the jeans were gone, the top was gone, the underwear was gone, and I was naked underneath Jasper's still fully clothed body.

"You really think this is fair, Major?" I asked, smirking. Jasper's eyes were pitch black and hungry.

"I think it's plenty fair, darlin'." He moaned out as I ran my hand down his toned chest, un-doing each button on his black button down shirt. "Could you be anymore painful?" He asked painfully. I slowed my pace, earning a growl from him.

He reached up with one hand propping himself up on the bed, using the other to tear the shirt off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

**Changing to Jasper's POV.**

I ran my hands from her thighs, over her hips and across her stomach. She was so tiny. I always had a thing for tall chicks, but once I got with Bella, there was no way I'd ever have anything but her.

I used my two hands to wrap right around her small waist. My fingers almost touched. Her skin was so fucking smooth.

"Are you mocking my small-ness?" She laughed lightly. I shook my head, meeting her eyes.

"Not at all. I'm admiring your sexy-ness." I growled, kissing her stomach. Her small hands took a confident grasp on the buckle of my belt, slipping the leather through the slit and pulling the pin out. She opened my pants before ripping them off completely. I laughed at her antics.

"I thought you might want it to meet the same fate as your shirt." She said, her thumbs drawing circles on my hips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

There was always something about her, that vixen 'I'm-a-fucking-sex-machine-I'll-make-you-forget-your-own-name' thing she did made me feel like a thirteen year old boy trying to get to third base.

I sent a smirk up to her, red eyes fading into the blackness. I positioned myself between her legs, teasingly running my length along her slit. The both of us shuddered at the contact.

"Ready, darlin'?"

"Ye- Fuck!" She hissed, I didn't let her finish her sentence before roughly thrusting into her. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I towered over her possessively.

I lifted her into my arms, pulling her into my lap and locking my arms behind her back, she brought her around my neck, continuing to push herself as far as she could into me, I eagerly met her halfway.

"Bells," I hissed. "You keep this up-"

"I plan to." She whispered. Those words almost had me coming undone in itself.

Her hips rocked forward, grinding into mine for the extra friction, I ducked down, licking her throat, to the crevice between her breasts and back up to her throat before biting. She hissed and thrusted harder, I smirked against her smooth pale skin.

I gently let my teeth out as she yelled my name. In between the growls, hisses and moans, I felt her walls tightening around me, pushing me into my own climax. I held off for as long as I could before she clamped down on me completely. I let my teeth out of her skin, before slowly sliding out of her.

"Fuck, Bells." She just smirked in response, rubbing the side of her neck. I put my hand over the wound. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it." It went unsaid, but I knew. 'It'll match the rest of the scars.' "Stop thinking that way." She smiled, leaning over to kiss me. I smiled against her, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked, my arms were wrapped tightly around Bella. Alec and Jane stood to her left, supervising her every move. Bella just nodded numbly.

We were currently in Italy, Marcus had brought us Didyme's bracelet. It was a plain silver band with diamonds etched into it. Her most prized posesion. He had brought it for her on their Three hundred year anniversary.

"It's now or never." She whispered. She walked to the freshly-killed human who lay near the Cemetery. She dipped the bracelet in the woman's blood, before painting a series of shapes.

She whispered at first. ''Attention Nex , audite mihi sicco insquequo terminus of dies! Tribuo is cassus crusta suus animus , ut totus EGO have loquor.."

Before repeating it louder. I closed my eyes after seeing Bella do the same. I knew she had to envision it happening while not losing focus on the goal.

''Attention Nex , audite mihi sicco insquequo terminus of dies! Tribuo is cassus crusta suus animus , ut totus EGO have loquor.." She repeated louder. She repeated it one last time, her voice fading to a whisper.

"Hello." I heard Bella's voice. My eyes snapped open. It had worked! In front of Bella stood a tall woman. You could tell she was Aro's sister, all though a lot better looking. Her eyes were a maroon color. Where red met brown. Her long dark hair fell in curls down her back. She wore a simple white dress with long sleeves that hung to her ankles.

"Hello, Dear. Thank you." She replied to Bella, stepping forward to hug her. Bella gasped slightly, before slowly hugging her back.

"Didyme.." Marcus' voice broke the silence that had enveloped us. She ran at vampire speed, knocking Marcus over, sobbing hysterically as they both nearly screamed their love at each other. I had never seen Marcus so.. happy. So.. content.

I stepped toward my Bella, wrapping her in my protective embrace again. "You did it, baby." I whispered in her ear. "You really did it."


	18. Bloodthirst

_**Last Time:**_

**She repeated it one last time, her voice fading to a whisper. **

**"Hello." I heard Bella's voice. My eyes snapped open. It had worked! In front of Bella stood a tall woman. You could tell she was Aro's sister, all though a lot better looking. Her eyes were a maroon color. Where red met brown. Her long dark hair fell in curls down her back. She wore a simple white dress with long sleeves that hung to her ankles.**

**"Hello, Dear. Thank you." She replied to Bella, stepping forward to hug her. Bella gasped slightly, before slowly hugging her back.**

**"Didyme.." Marcus' voice broke the silence that had enveloped us. She ran at vampire speed, knocking Marcus over, sobbing hysterically as they both nearly screamed their love at each other. I had never seen Marcus so.. happy. So.. content.**

**I stepped toward my Bella, wrapping her in my protective embrace again. "You did it, baby." I whispered in her ear. "You really did it."**

Slashin' - Bashin' - Your soul We'll rip  
>Trashin' - Dashin' - Your throat We'll slit.<p>

Bloodthirsty.

**Bella POV.**

"Listen, Maggots!" Jane roared. The army of seventy vampires straightened out. Peter had chosen our best fighters and disposed of the rest. "If you die in there, you will be easily replaced." She hissed. "If you screw up - you'll wish you had died in there. We aren't going to fuck around, we're going in for the kill."

The cheers erupted through our army, even though she had threatened their lives, they cheered. Peppy sons of bitches.

"No doubt, a lot of you will die. The best however, will receive an invitation to join the Guard. If you wish, you may leave. We will have no further use for you." She continued on with her speech. They all knew I didn't like the speeches. Sure, I could deliver one hell of a threat, but what point was it?

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at our pathetic group. Out of the whole lot, only a few stood out.

Axel was one of them. He stood tall, 6'5, with long shaggy crimson hair that touched his shoulder blades. His eyes were green. He was an illusionist. We found him when we first came across our first war, he was so valuable, we could never really part with him. He was amusing with a sinister dark streak. Kind of like Alec in a way.

Kevin was slightly shorter than Axel, but darker. He stood 6 feet exactly. He had long black hair that just reached the back of his neck falling in rigged layers. His eyes were permanently black with hate or hunger. Or lust when it came to Gwen. He could absorb energy and turn it into a sheild of armor around him, but had to have physical contact to shield anyone else.

Gwen was his mate, she was 5'5 and every humans dream. She had long legs, long crimson hair that touched her waist red eyes and was very agile and slender. She always held the elegant air around her, and I knew for a fact most guys fell at her feet. Well, more like Kevin beat them down to her feet and that was as close as they would ever get. She could gather mannaout of.. pretty much anything and turn it into pink manna and use it to her will, weather it be used as a shield, platforms or projectiles.

The Last person that would be receiving an invitation to the Guard was Ben. In his human life, he was Gwen's cousin through marriage. He pretty much took on the big brother role in her life. He was only an inch taller than Gwen, standing at a rather short height of 5'6 and always getting picked on by someone like Jasper or Emmett. He had light brown hair and red eyes. He had the ability to morph into anything he could think of.

They stood to my left, all adorning smirks on their faces as Jane continued screaming at the 'Maggots'.

"This is your only chance to prove your worth. Don't make us regret ever turning you." She growled.

A round of 'Ma'am, yes, ma'am' chorused through the group.

I looked up at the stars that shone in the sky, Jasper following my lead. He wrapped a hand around mine as we watched the full moon disappear behind the grey cloud.

"Then we attack now." Jasper announced.


	19. The End?

_**Last Time:**_

**A round of 'Ma'am, yes, ma'am' chorused through the group.**

**I looked up at the stars that shone in the sky, Jasper following my lead. He wrapped a hand around mine as we watched the full moon disappear behind the grey cloud.**

**"Then we attack now." Jasper announced.**

_I won't pick out the lining of my coffin yet _  
><em>unless I am sure that color satin is me<em>  
><em>Better yet go with crushed velvet, <em>  
><em>that way I'll be damn sure to enjoy eternity.<em>

**Bella POV.**

"This is it." I nodded at Rose's words. "We were.. created for this, right?" Again I nodded.

"Only half true." Jasper whispered. "We had planned on only adding you to our army, but that ... changed. You should know that." I didn't know why I was so lost right now. Why no coherent sentence would form in my head and allow me to talk.

I decided to change the subject. If my mind was to hazed to focus on this, I would be no use in a fight.

"Marcus, you can take Didyme and leave. The Volturi will never come looking for you. They will be dead, and 'Volturi' will be no more." I closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"You have my eternal gratitude." He bowed low at the waist. "You will make fine rulers." He smiled the biggest grin I had ever seen, before picking up his lost-love-found and dashing away.

Where was the sunset back round?

I snorted at my own sinister thoughts. Jasper's hand rested on my lower back and I knew we shared the same thoughts.

In front of Volterra Castle stood a few hundred vampires. So much for one hundred. I heard everyone shifting uncomfortably as the rusted smell infiltraited my own senses. The newborns growled with hunger and anticipation.

"Wait," I hissed. The obeyed, but still shifted from foot to foot restlessly. One ran out, and that was all it took. One stupid fucking vampire, too overcome by his natural instincts of hunger, ran out of the army, starting the war.

They clashed, limbs flew, pink lit up the field, screams were heard, metal soundings were ripped to pieces and a huge fire was started. Vampires were being thrown in whole, or in pieces, no one was being left alive.

It was truly a sight to behold.

Beautiful, in a morbid way.

I sighed, sinking back into my own thoughts. I was needed down there. We were out numbered, and our numbers were rapidly decreasing. Just not as fast as theirs.

I jumped from the large thick oak branch I stood on, landing in a crouch before sprinting into the fight.

I squeezed through fights, ripping any limbs that dared get in my way. I was heading for Aro Volturi. And hell was going to break loose.

In the middle of a fight, circled by three vampres, stood a small girl with blood red hair. She was my height, which took my by surprise. Wearing a small pink and black strapless dress that ended mid thigh. She trembled, her bangs falling in her eyes, hands balled into fists and drawn into her chest making her appear even smaller.

One vampire made a move to touch her.

"Riku!" She screamed. A silver blur was seen, and a tall male with long silver hair had his arms wrapped around her, a shield forming around the two of them, before a dark circle shot out, instantly setting the vampires a light.

I couldn't believe what I saw. It was like watching myself and Jasper when we were younger. The girl had to only be 15 when she was changed. By the looks of her eyes, that couldn't have been too long ago.

The male, Riku, looked to be a year older than her in human years, and months older than her in vampire years.

I had no idea what possessed me, but I ran toward them.

The sheild flicked up and darkness was attacking me. "Stop it!" I yelled. The darkness spread like a virus.

"Go away!" He yelled, tightening his protective hold on the smaller girl. I sighed, before remembering how I punctured Rose's shield, hoping it would work this time.

I placed one hand against the shield, watchng as they both tensed. I couldn't get through. I sighed again.

"Listen, I'm going to win this war, if you want to be on the winning side, wait over there." I pointed to the tree where I once stood. The little girl's eyes held trust as she looked up at the male. He nodded once, before the darkness swallowed the two of them, letting them reappear exactly where I had pointed.

Jazzy is going to kill me.

Rose is going to tease me for going soft.

Emmett is going to laugh and agree with Rose.

I growled. Now I really needed to kill Aro.

I hummed as I jumped in the castle, walking slowly toward the thrown room where I knew he would be. I had seen Cauis out directing his pawns. I was pretty certain that Aro was still alive.

Pushing the heavy door aside, I smiled like a lion eyeing an deer.

"Master Aro." I mocked. He had no one protecting him, which was not at all surprising.

"What? How did you get in?"

"Oh? You don't use doors? Let me explain. This," I waved my hand at the door. "Is placed in a wall to allow entry or exit. It moves this way, and that way, so you can get in and out."

I smirked, seeing the anger on his face.

"You shall not mock a king." His voice was optimistic, though it sounded forced.

"Getting bored now.." I fake yawned.

"Your behaviour is atrocious, little one. How can you, a small, young vampire, a female one at that, expect to fight and win against an age old vampire such as myself?" He grinned like he had just won a battle.

"I have thousands of years over you, child. I am older, stronger and smarter than you."

"One, you can wipe that pedophile grin off of your face, before I rip it off and burn it. Two, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Younger means faster." I ran toward him, so I was now eye to eye with him. He shifted uncomfortably in his throne, but tried to remain unfazed. "Younger means more flexible." I bent my fingers backwards, they flexed easily, without pain at all. I grabbed his and snapped them backward, they broke like stale bread and he howled.

"Ew," I threw the three fingers behind me, before turning to the task at hand. "Younger means I'll win." I smirked, before tugging his arm from his shoulder.

He retaliated by finally getting out of his seat and sinking into a low crouch with a hiss. He lunged at my head, first mistake. I dodged to the side, his hand sweeping past my face.

He roared this time, lunging for my body. Second mistake. I tossed myself to the opposite side, crouching on the side of the wall, springing from it, landing on his back, violently tugging at his head.

A sickening crack, and it was over so quickly.

"I'm a little disappointed." I shook my head as if I were scolding him. I turned to the door as I saw Jasper walk in, shock on his face.

"You killed him all ready?" Obvious much? I nodded. "Bella, we went over this. That was my job."

I shrugged, tossing the body at him as he started another fire. I lay the head next to him, sitting in my new throne.

"There are two people I'm adding to the guard. They're just outside. I know you're upset, but once you see them, you'll know why I did it." I smiled softly, remembering how he had protected the girl when she was scared. It's exactly like Jasper and I.

I decided to switch to another topic quickly.

"Remember when you said killing him would be fun?" Jasper stopped what he as doing, looking up. I smiled. "You lied."


End file.
